Seth Imprints
by Hannah Clearwater
Summary: Seth's story
1. AN

Right guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm deleting this story and starting again :) I've just been reading through it and well i don't like it, so yeah, first chapter of the new story will be up tomorrow :D

Thanks guys :)


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: ** **Name change! Was Alexia but I'm now changing it to Faith.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Faith POV**

Cliff diving, it couldn't be that bad.

Paul did it all the time, it can't hurt me its not like Paul has super strong abilities.

My name is Faith Elizabeth Walker, I'm sixteen in a week and I'm Paul Walkers little sister. Yea, what can I say...you can't choose your family.

Right now I was walking to the top of the cliff, yes, the top. I know any person who wants to go cliff diving usually dives from the ledge lower down but hey, I need my head looking at obviously.

**Paul POV **

I was on patrol, alone. When suddenly Seth phased and joined me.

_'Hey man.' _He said, as he began to run the other side of the rez.

_'Hey, I was expecting ear ache all afternoon.' _I chuckled. _'Or her droning on and on about how she would be lonely forever.' _My patrol this afternoon was supposed to be shared with Leah, thank god Seth had come instead.

_'Oh yeah, I swapped patrols with her. You know she's making the effort with Sam and Em's wedding and today they've all gone dress shopping.' _

_'Oh cool. Kinda glad she is making the effort, Sam doesn't need to suffer any more than he needs too.' _Sam was one of my best friends, I'm glad he had found his girl and was gonna be happy.

_'Yeah, Sam deserves happiness.' _Seth agreed.

**Faith POV**

I took of my cardigan, and threw it on an old tree stump, I did the same with all my jewellery.

Then I jumped. I felt the wind whoosh past me, and I couldn't hold in my scream, I screamed until I hit the water which felt like forever.

I was engulfed by the water, and I caught my breath, bad idea, I inhaled half the ocean, I'm sure I did.

**Seth POV**

_'Paul, dude. Did you hear that scream?' _I asked. Slightly worried and already running towards the cliff top.

_'Of course, I heard that scream, I think the whole of La Push heard that scream.' _He said seriously, I could see he was racing towards the cliff top too. _'Oh fuck.'_ He mumbled.

_'What is it man?' _I asked panicked.

_'Can't you smell that?'_ He asked. I sniffed the air, and I could smell a girl. '_Yeah well dude that girl is Faith, my little sister.'_

_'Faith.' _I said panicking even more. My happy go lucky best friend, she at the bottom of the cliff fighting for her life.

_'Ugh' _Paul groaned. '_I'm gonna jump in and save her Seth, meet us down at the beach.' _Paul phased out and pulled his cutoffs on before diving off the cliff. I bolted down the cliff, and phased back still under the cover of the tree, pulling my cutoffs on myself I ran the rest of the way to the beach.

Why the fuck did she jump? I missed her like crazy. I hadn't been able to talk to her since I phased, well the opportunity was always there but she hated me after I left her for a week then started hanging out with the pack all the time. Well this is gonna be awkward.

**Faith POV**

I couldn't breath, my throat felt like it was closing up, my arms were becoming weak and I couldn't swim any more. I felt my body go limp and I began to fall to the bottom of the sea floor.

I would be leaving so much behind in La Push; Paul, Mum, Dad, Holly and Seth. Oh my god Seth, How could I leave him behind, I missed him so much I couldn't believe I had been avoiding him all these months just because he walked away from me that one day.

Suddenly I felt something hot, overly hot grab the top of my arms and pull me upwards, if this was death it hurt, it really hurt.

**Paul POV**

I thumped her chest in hope to get the water out of her lungs, still no hope. We had been out the water five minutes now come on, she needs to breath. As much as I might pretend I hate her, I love her to pieces and couldn't live without her, she is only my sister but she's half my world she has been since mum first brought her through the door when I was four.

"Faith." I begged. "Please honey, come on breath." I thumped her chest again. Suddenly she jolted forward and spluttered water everywhere. Seth was suddenly on her other side rubbing her back.

"Faith." He mumbled looking at her face.

"Seth?." She croaked looking at him, that's when it happened. She smiled at him and Seth looked like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time. He had imprinted on my little sister.


	3. Chapter 2

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Paul POV**_

"_Faith." He mumbled looking at her face. _

"_Seth?." She croaked looking at him, that's when it happened. She smiled at him and Seth looked like a blind man who had just seen the sun for the first time. He had imprinted on my little sister. _

**Chapter 2**

**Seth POV **

"Faith." I whispered, rubbing her back.

"Seth?" She asked, looking up at me. That's when it happened, I looked straight into her eyes and suddenly I couldn't see anything else but her. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her long black silky hair, the freckles scattered across her nose.

I was still staring at her, and I could see she was still getting uncomfortable with my staring. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Seth Clearwater!" Paul bellowed from the other side of her. "You better not of just..." He jumped over Faith and pinned me to the floor.

"You know it's something I can't control!" I shouted in his face. Suddenly Paul pulled us both to our feet and punched me square in the face.

"On my baby sister!" He punched me in the gut and I feel back on the floor.

"Paul!" Faith shouted jumping to her feet and running over to us. "Stop!" She shouted, she was still pretty loud even though she obviously had a sore throat from inhaling all the water she did.

"No Faith, Move!" He 'lightly' pushed her away, but Paul was angry and when he was angry he didn't know what he was doing. I growled at him before pouncing back onto my feet.

"Don't fucking push her." I spat in his face. "Paul learn to control your fucking self! And you anger, I can't control who I imprint on, either live with it or don't both with us, cos I know she'll hate you for doing this when she finds out."

"She's not going to find out!" He began to shake and I pulled Faith behind me.

"Oh yeah, she is. You can't keep this from her, it'll happen eventually Paul!" He shaking became more violent and he was so close to phasing. "If you're going to phase, then move cos I know you don't want to hurt her."

Paul shaking calmed down a little bit but no very much. "Paul, Just go!" I shouted sternly. Paul took off running towards the woods, and completely phased before even reaching the cover of trees.

"Oh my god." Faith whispered from behind me. I turned round to face her and she looked green.

"You okay?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Erm, I think so." She mumbled into my chest.

"C'mon, let's get you in the warmth." I said pushing her away lightly and looking into her eyes. She has tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth." She whispered looking into my eyes.

"What for?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"The last couple of months, I shouldn't of stopped talking to you, I shouldn't of held a grudge against you for you leaving me that one day."

"No honey, I should be the one apologising. I wanted to talk to you all the time, but I just wasn't aloud too." I begged Sam for weeks just to let me talk to her, but my 'anger' wasn't in enough control.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'll tell you...soon. I just can't right now." I said pulling away from her completely and taking her hand. "But I wanted to talk to you, I really did, I missed you Faith."

"I missed you too Seth, a lot." I began towing her up the beach. "Now I'll repeat. Let's get you in the warm."

She was quiet all the way to Sam and Emily's house, "Seth, why did Paul turn into a giant grey wolf earlier?" She asked quietly.

"I think he should explain that to you." I said squeezing her hand lightly. We walked down the drive way towards the front porch when the door swung open and Brady and Colin came walking towards us.

"Good luck." Colin snickered, and Brady patted me on the back.

"What do you mean?" I asked them both.

"Well all I'm saying is Paul is in the house, and he's not in a good mood." Brady said walking past me in a swift exit. "Hey Faith. Missed hanging out with you, we'll all hang out soon. Yeah?" He turned to face us both as we turned to face him.

"Yeah sure Brady, I missed all of you." Faith said to them both and squeezed my hand which was still holding hers.

"Yeah, but

"We all know you missed Seth the most." Colin teased.

"Well of course I did, he's my best friend." She replied smiling.

"Yeah, your 'best friend'." Colin said, making air quotations with his fingers and winking at her. I looked down at Faith and she was blushing.

"Whatever Colin." She said turning rounding, letting go of my hand and walking towards the house.

"Well done Seth, We all knew it was gonna happen." Colin said, before turning and meeting Brady who was waiting at the other end of the drive way for him. "And good luck with Paul." He sang over his shoulder. I jogged, and caught up with Faith who was just walking up the porch steps.

"Faith." I mumbled. She turned and looked at me. "Whatever happens in there promise nothing will change between us." She looked at me strangely.

"Why will anything change between us?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You'll see." I said reaching for the door knob and twisting it.

**Faith POV**

Seth opened the door and walked in, I followed slowly behind him. I walked into a friendly looking room, couches at on end, a dining table at another. The walls were painted a friendly yellow colour with cute little pictures scattered randomly around the walls but looked like they were placed there purposely.

All too soon, I had to take note of the people sat in the room, which I was hoping to avoid. Paul was sat on one of the couches with a tall boy sat next to him, I recognised his kind of. Jacob, Jacob Black, last time I had seen his he was sixteen, he had cut his hair since then and really bulked out.

One another couch was a really big guy, bigger than Jacob but not by much and he was smiling welcoming at me, Next to his was a woman and really beautiful woman. She had shoulder length black hair, but most shocking on her face was she had long pink scars all the way down the left side of her face.

I smiled at everyone who was sat in the room and walked towards the chairs at the table.

"Are you okay Faith?" Paul asked, walking over to sit with me.

"You're asking if I'm okay, Paul you morphed into a giant wolf earlier, shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." H said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "Kinda why you're here, I need to explain."

"Yeah you do Paul." He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Okay, so I'm a werewolf, more like a shape shifter though." I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you know the legends we always used to hear when we were little? You know when we went of to the bonfires?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, Quileutes are descendants of wolves. " I said.

"Yeah, well that explain it kinda, but I'm only a werewolf cause of the cold ones."

"Vampires?" I asked looking at them all in the room, Seth, Jacob And I think his name was Sam all screwed here faces up in disgust.

"Yeah, they're the reason we all phase." Paul said dragging my attention back to him.

"Wait, We?" I asked.

"Yeah, Me, Sam, Jared, Jake, Seth,Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady. Oh and Leah." I looked over at Seth, My best friend.

"Seth? Is this true?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I wanted to tell you, seriously I did, but Sam wouldn't let me." He said looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sam's our Alpha, what he says' goes." Paul said.

"Why didn't you just go behind his back, its not he would of known. I can keep a secret."

"Mind reading, when were in our wolf form we can hear each others thought. He would of found out." Seth was now sat on my other side.

"So why are you all telling me this now, I know Paul phasing isn't the only reason you're telling me." I looked at Seth and he smiled sheepishly at me, when I turned to look at Paul who was pointing at Seth.

"He should tell you this." He said standing up and kissing the top of my head and walking back over to the couches.

"Take a walk with me?" Seth asked.

"Sure." I said standing up. "Paul?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah honey?" He asked.

"Do mum and dad know?"

"Yeah, dad was the one who passed on the wolf gene."

"Oh." I mumbled looking at the floor. "Do I have the gene?" I asked.

"I don't know Faith. Leah is the only female wolf we know about in the quileute history." I nodded my head and walked towards the door, with Seth following behind me.


	4. Chapter 3

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

"_Sure." I said standing up. "Paul?" I asked looking at him._

"_Yeah honey?" He asked. _

"_Do mum and dad know?" _

"_Yeah, dad was the one who passed on the wolf gene." _

"_Oh." I mumbled looking at the floor. "Do I have the gene?" I asked. _

"_I don't know Faith. Leah is the only female wolf we know about in the quileute history." I nodded my head and walked towards the door, with Seth following behind me. _

**Chapter 3**

**Faith POV**

Seth and I walked in the direction of the beach in complete silence, it was beginning to become awkward. Seth would look at me out the corner of his eye, and I would see it, and I'd turn to look at him and we would look ahead of us again.

We got down to the beach and I let go of his hand and walked to the drift wood placement, put there buy the kids who come down from Forks, but it's been there years and everyone gathered on them, I heard Seth sigh behind me.

"What did I say at Sam and Emily's?" He asked, sitting in front of me, not on a piece of drift wood but in the sand, taking my hands in his.

"Don't let this change things between us." I mumbled looking at our joined hands.

"Yeah," He breathed. "I really don't want it too, you'll probably run off and not want to talk to me ever again." He looked close to tears, I moved from the driftwood and sat in the sand too.

"Seth, it can't be that bad, can it? I mean you're a werewolf and I'm still with you." I chuckled. "Just spit it out already." I beg after a few minutes of silence.

"Faith, do you believe in first love?" He asked me. Love, I hadn't thought about that much since developing a crush on Seth when I was about thirteen.

"Yeah, I suppose." I said, looking into his eyes.

He sighed, "How long have I known you? I can't tell you this." I sighed and pulled away from me and stood up.

"Seth, Just spit it out." I half shouted at him.

"I love you, I needed to tell you that at least once, before you run off and hate me." He said loudly. "I love you Faith, I always have, since we were about thirteen, I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, I've loved you as long as you loved me. Probably longer, I just never had the guts to tell you." I mumbled looking down at the sand.

"Werewolves have a thing of finding there soul mate, it's called imprinting." He said, pacing back and forth. "It's like love at first sight, only stronger, a hell of a lot stronger." He said, sitting down in front of me again. "It's like she holds you in place, its not just gravity keeping you here on earth, its like she is." He said looking in my eyes deeply. "You'd be anything for her, a brother, a protector, a best friend or even a..." He trailed off. "Lover." He whispered still looking in my eyes.

"Why are you telling me this Seth?"

"Because, I've imprinted Faith." He said squeezing my hands lightly.

"What?" I let go of his hands and stood up. "You just told me you loved me, and then you shattered it in a matter of seconds." I shouted before walking up the beach.

"Faith wait." Seth jogged up beside me. "Stop please?" He grabbed my wrists.

"No Seth," I pulled my arms from his grasp. He let me go not wanting to hurt me. "I love you, I always have. I'm in love with you!" I shouted in his face, "And then you just go and tell me your supposed to be with someone else, I don't want to know you any more." The tears had begun to poor half way through my speech.

"Faith?" Seth reached under my chin and made me look up at him, "Faith, I've imprinted on you silly." He chuckled, pulling me close to him.

"Me?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you're my soul mate." Seth said, kissing my forehead. I pulled Seth into a hug and sobbed into his chest. "Hey," He whispered stroking my hair. "It's okay." He said over and over again, until I had calmed down. Soon my sobs had stopped and I was sat in Seth's lap. "You okay?" He asked a little while after my sobs stopped.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry for scaring you like that." I said, looking up at his face.

"You didn't scare me honey, you almost gave me a heart attack." He chuckled and I lightly punched him in the arm. "You sure your okay though?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"I'll be okay in a minute, after I do this." I said, wrapping my arms round his next and crashing my lips to his. He kissed me back willingly, his tongue licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I happily granted. Our tongues danced with each other and then fought for dominance. All to soon I had to pull back to breath, but Seth continued kissing down my neck and over my collar bone, he lightly bit where the sensitive bit where my shoulder met my neck. I moaned as He sucked the spot, I know he had left a mark. "Seth," I whispered capturing his head in my hands. I kissed him again lightly, and pulled away before he could start anything. "Stop." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"How long you liked me?" He asked after awhile.

"Well Mr Clearwater, I'm not even sure I did like you," He pouted but I continued. "But I've always loved you." His pout turned into a huge grin. "You glad you imprinted on me?" I asked in return.

"Yeah, your the one person I know I can trust and who knows everything about me." He said looking in my eyes. It was true, I trusted Seth with everything, same as he trusted me with everything about him. "You know the real me." He said stroking my face.

We stayed on the beach for a long while, me just sat in his lap playing with his fingers, until I yawned. "Come on, lets get you home. You've had a long day." He whispered pulling me to my feet.

"Mm hmm," I mumbled swaying on my feet, suddenly I felt my legs give way and I way in Seth arms. He was carrying me. "You don't have to carry me." I mumbled snuggling close to his chest.

"Yeah I do, you look like your about to collapse." We walked to my house in complete silence, "I love you Faith." He whispered kissing my forehead just as we began walking up the front path.

"Love you too." I mumbled sleepily. He just chuckled and walked up the porch. He placed me on my feet, but kept an arm wrapped round my waist and knocked on the door.

What a long day!


	5. Chapter 4

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

_"Yeah I do, you look like your about to collapse." We walked to my house in complete silence, "I love you Faith." He whispered kissing my forehead just as we began walking up the front path._

_"Love you too." I mumbled sleepily. He just chuckled and walked up the porch. He placed me on my feet, but kept an arm wrapped round my waist and knocked on the door._

_What a long day!_

**Chapter 4**

**Faith POV**

Its been a week since Paul told me about the wolves and Seth told me I was his imprint. and to be honest life couldn't get any better, apart from I need my friends. I missed them all so much.

I've tried talking to them at school and they just pretend I'm not there, or when I notice them in the corridors and walk up to them they either turn in the other direction, or don't even acknowledge me.

"Text them babe." I turned round to the voice to see Seth coming down the porch steps, It was Saturday and we had spent all day here hanging out with the other wolves. "You never know unless you ask them." I had left the house to call Hollie and ask her to meet me with the others, but then I realised I didn't have the guts.

"They probably all hate me." I said, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"They don't honey, they're probably just angry." He said kissing the top of me head, I pulled away from him slightly and texted Hollie.

**'Hey Holls, Can you get everyone together and meet me at the beach?'** I asked.

She replied straight away.** 'I'll try babe. But you really hurt Ryan.' **I showed Seth the message.

"Aw babe," He pulled me into his arms again. "It'll be alright." He promised.

"No it won't." I sniffled.

"Aw, don't cry honey." He said crouching down a little and looking into my eyes. "He'll come round."

"No he won't, I thought Ry would be the first one to forgive me, he was there for me when you left." I mumbled, moving away from him to sit on the porch steps.

"Oh," Seth whispered walking over to me. "Maybe he feels like you've replaced him, cause I'm back in your life." He said sitting next to me and wrapping his arm round my waist. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" I asked, laying my head against his shoulder. He lay his head on top of mine and sighed.

"I left you, that day. I'm never gonna be able to change that." He mumbled.

"There was a reason you left, and I know that reason now, and you're back in my life again." My phone chimed to signal a new message, I pulled it out my pocket and read it.

**'Okay babe, I could only get Eve, Lee and Jamie to come. When shall we meet you?' **It read.

**'10 Mins? By the drift wood benches?' **I asked.

"Want me to come with you?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"No, I'll be fine." I told him.

"If anything happens to you, I swear to god..." Seth said.

"Don't swear to god. It's not nice." I told him, looking up at his face, "And what's the worse that can happen?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well..." He began to answer.

"Seth, baby they're all human, nothing can happen. Like come on, I live with Paul. " I told laughed. He half smiled at me, "I'll be okay." I reassured him, and kissed him lightly.

**'Okay, see ya there :) I missed you by the way.' **Hollie interupted us kissing, with a message.

"I better go." I told Seth. **'Missed you too Holls.' **I replied to Hollie before standing up and out of Seth's grasp.

"I don't want you to go." Seth whined, following behind me.

"I'll see you later." I said looking in his eyes.

"I have patrol." He mumbled, pulling me into a hug.

"What time?" I asked, kissing his nose.

"Four to midnight." He said.

"Oh," I pouted. "Come to my house when you're finished?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"You don't have to flutter your eyelashes, I'll come." He chuckled. "But you better go or you'll be late for your friends." He said, letting go of me.

"You forgot something." I told him. He pulled me close again and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He whispered, and squeezed me one last time before letting me go.

"I love you too."

* * *

I jogged to the beach, well most the way. I didn't see any of them on the beach so I walked down to the drift wood benches, this was a regular meeting place in La Push. I sat on the furthest one away and looked out at the ocean. How was I going to explain this to them all? I thought to myself. Maybe I should of brought Seth, he could explain this a whole lot better than me.

Suddenly I was knocked off the log and landed in the sand. "Faith!" Someone bellowed in my face.

"Hey Holls." I answered without even opening my eyes. She probably saw me, and ran all the way down the beach just for a hug, This girl was my best friend, she always had been I'd known her as long as I known Seth, Those two will always e my best friends.

"I missed you." She said, helping me stand up.

"I missed you too, but it's only been a week." I laughed, I turned round to look up the beach to see Eve, Lee and Jamie walking towards us.

They all stopped a few feet short of where me and Hollie were stood. "Hey guys." I said, giving them all a small wave.

"Hi." Lee said, walking towards me and squeezing me lightly. Eve smiled at me, and waved too, but Jamie just stared at the floor.

"Hey guys, I think I should start by saying I'm sorry." I said looking at them all, Hollie, Lee and Eve all smiled at me but Jamie was still staring at the floor. "Jamie?" I whispered walking towards him.

"What?" He asked.

"You okay?" I asked, standing in front of him.

"Do I look okay Faith? You treat us all like shit cause you got a Seth back in your life." He said, finally looking up at me.

"That's not why I haven't spoke to any of you guys, I just been wrapped up in stuff with Paul, Seth and their friends."

"What stuff?" He asked, looking pretty pissed off.

"I can't tell you." I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"You know Faith, you're getting as bad as them, the hall monitors." He shouted at me. "Don't tell me, you're one too now?" He asked.

"Come on Jamie, don't have a go at her, she's trying to apologise." Eve said.

"No he's right Ev." I said looking at her. " I left you guys for them and I know I was a bitch for doing it, but I really didn't mean too." I felt tears begin to run down my face.

"Well I'm glad we covered that up, I just wanted to tell her she was a bitch for doing that to us, but seen as she already knows that, I have no reason to be here." Jamie spat and began to walk away.

"Jamie!" I shouted and began to walk after him but Hollie pulled me back.

"Let him go Faith, He'll sulk for awhile, but he'll come round eventually." Lee said.

"Lee's right babe." Hollie said pulling me into a hug.

"Ha, there it was, Hollie Roberts, just admitted I was right. I knew it would come one day!" He sang happily. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Hollie let go of me to chase him round the beach, I laughed at them and sat on a log, Eve sat next to me.

"I missed you Faith." She said, giving me a half hug thingy.

"Missed you too Ev." I replied, smiling at her, smiled back at me.

The day didn't turn out bad, well apart from Jamie flipping out at me and Ryan not even bothering to turn up and try and forgive me, but at least I had my friends back in my life, well the ones who wanted to be there.

We spent the rest of the say laying in the sand and chatting about things that have happened in the last week, all of them avoiding the conversation of Ryan and Jamie of which I was thankful, I couldn't believe it'd only been a week without them, it felt a lot longer.

* * *

I got home about 7pm, and I was exhausted. Just three more hours til I can see Seth again, he had text me earlier saying that Sam was letting them all off early tonight. It was still to far away, I needed to see him sooner.

I tidied my room, did my washing and drying, had a bath, caught up on my school work all to keep myself occupied, but the time I had finished that all I still had a hour to wait and I couldn't get Ryan or Jamie off my mind.

Okay, so I knew what Jamie thought about me but I didn't know why Ryan was avoiding me all Hollie said was that I hurt him. How did I hurt him? I only ignored them for a week what's the worse I could of done? But then it all dawned on me, Ryan was feeling how I had felt when Seth had left me. I was his bestfriend and I just waled away without even saying anything to any of them.

I decided to text him. **'Hey Ry, I'm really sorry.'**

It shocked me when I got a reply back straight away.** 'No, I should be the one who is sorry. I should of come to see you today.'**

**'Yeah you should of :P How do you think I feel when one of my bestfriends doesn't even wanna see me?' **

"What's got you smiling?" Someone asked, I looked round my room but caught sight of him sat on my window ledge.

"Seth." I sighed, walking over to him.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just glad to see you." I breathed kissing the top of his head. Seth wrapped his arms round my waist and buried his head in my chest. "Seth." I giggled pushing him away.

"So what had you smiling?" He asked, pulling me to sit on his lap.

"Ryan." I smiled, looking up at his face.

"Should I be worried that another guy can make you smile this much?" He asked winking at me.

"No you shouldn't," I replied, kissing his lips lightly. "But Ry's not mad at me."

"Told you." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"But Jamie is." I mumbled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, running his hand up and down my side.

"Cause I told them that I didn't mean to leave them all but I just got wrapped up in the pack stuff," Seth stiffened. "I didn't say pack stuff, but you know what I mean, and Jamie said I was a bitch and getting as bad as the 'hall monitors'."

"Aw baby, he'll forgive you, he might just need a little longer than the others." He whispered. My phone chimed from over on my bed. I got up of Seth's lap and climbed into bed to read it.

**'I expect you felt pretty crappy, I'm sorry hun. I'll make it up to you ;) haha.' **

**'Nah, don't bother, don't think my boyf would like that. A hug will do.'** I replied.

"You coming over here?" I asked Seth who was still sat on the window ledge. He got up and walked over to me, and climbed over me and hovered there.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning down and kissing me passionately. Our tongues danced, knotted and fought for dominance for a few minutes before my phone vibrated which was laying my my stomach. Seth laughed and pulled away. "I could make so many dirty jokes about that." He whispered kissing me lightly again.

"But you're not going too." I said, reaching for my phone.

**'Oh, a hug will have to do then :), so when am I gonna met your famous boyf?' **

I giggled and showed it to Seth. "When are you free?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow?" Seth asked, rolling off of me and cuddling into my side.

**'He said he's free tomorrow, you up for it? I'll invite the others too.' **

His reply came back quickly, **'Yeah sure thing hun, I'll see you tomorrow then.' **I threw my phone on my desk and rolled over to face Seth.

"You staying tonight?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"If you want me too." He answered.

"Please." I said, kissing his nose. "Do you want something to sleep in?" I asked. "Paul has some Pyjama trousers if you want some."

"Nah, I'm okay, I got boxers." He winked at me.


	6. Chapter 5

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

_"You staying tonight?" I asked, looking into his eyes._

_"If you want me too." He answered._

_"Please." I said, kissing his nose. "Do you want something to sleep in?" I asked. "Paul has some Pyjama trousers if you want some."_

_"Nah, I'm okay, I got boxers." He winked at me._

**Chapter 5**

**Faith POV**

I was looking forward to today, well come on it started of well, I was tangled with Seth in my bed, and today I was seeing Ryan and my other friends were meeting Seth for the first time.

Seth was still snoring lightly in my ear, so I rolled over to face him. I kissed his lips lightly, "Hey." I breathed.

"Hi." He mumbled, wrapping his arms round my waist and squeezing me tightly. "I love waking up next to you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Oh I know, but you're going have to leave." I said.

"Oh why?" Seth whined opening his eyes to look at me.

"Because my parents will be awake soon, and Paul's probably home and what will the neighbours think?"

"Well baby, the neighbours wont think anything cause I came here in wolf form, and your mum loves me." He smirked. "And well Paul is Paul."

"Babe, just leave, please? I don't wanna argue with anyone today." I mumbled, burying my head into his chest.

"Yeah, I will." He whispered, drawing patterns on the exposed skin on my hip. "After I get my morning kiss."

"Come and get it." I giggled, jumping out of bed. Seth climbed out of bed and stalked towards me, I squealed and moved away from him, my desk chair being between us. He kneed on the chair and cupped my face.

"Why do you run away from me?" He breathed, leaning in so our faces where centimetres apart.

"Cause I did." I whispered, kissing him lightly. I tried to pull away but Seth hands tightened around me and kept me there. He continued kissing me, his lip licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth willingly, his tongue darted into my mouth and explored every inch. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled on the tuffs of his hair at the bottom of his next, which made him moan into my mouth. All to soon, I had to pull away to breath but Seth trailed kisses down my neck and over my chest, He settled on a patch where my shoulder met my neck and nibbled, licked and sucked lightly.

"Seth." I breathed. He took that as a sign to kiss me all over and harder again trailing up to my lips. I grabbed his face and pushed him away. He opened his eyes to look at me. "Stop." I said sternly, he pouted and pulled away from my hands.

He moved away from me, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Seth," I whispered moving to crouch in front of him. "I could make out with you all day, but we're going to meet my friends today and you need to go home to get ready." I looked into his eyes and smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Yeah sorry, I just get carried away." He said taking one of my hands.

"Cos I'm so sexy." I teased.

"Of course you are." I said, kissing my forehead, I blushed and looked at the floor. "Well anyway babe, I should get dressed and go home." He said standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah," I said kissing the tip of his nose. "Meet me in a hour?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll pick you up from here and we'll walk down to the beach." He said, placing his hands on my hips.

"Yeah, okay." I kissed him lightly. He kissed be back quickly before pulling away and putting his cutoffs back on. I stood there and watched him, Seth's chest was pretty amazing and any girl would stare at him, but I was used to it Seth was in shape before he phased and whenever the sun was out Seth was topless. No biggy.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." He chuckled, I looked up at his face and smiled sheepishly. "You're gorgeous." He smiled, moving towards me.

I looked down at my pyjama clad body. "No I'm not." I mumbled.

"Yes you are, you're amazing baby." I blushed madly, and wrapped my arms round his waist and burying my head in his chest.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing over his heart.

"I love you too, I always have." He placed his chin on the top of my head.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." He replied kissing the top of my head.

**-0o0-**

I quickly got dressed, had breakfast and text everyone, well except Jamie. Everyone agreed to meet me, I was excited, I missed Ryan so much and now all of them are going to meet Seth, I couldn't stop grinning.

Seth arrived back at my house exactly an hour after he left, he had a huge grin on his face too. "I missed you." He said pulling me into his arms and swinging me round in a circle.

"Aw Seth," I squealed. "It's only been an hour." I giggled.

"I know, but it's hard being away from you." He kissed me lightly and placed me back on my feet.

"Come on let's go." He said taking my hand. "I'm nervous."

"Aw babe. They're all gonna love you." I said, letting go of his hand and wrapping my arm round his waist to be closer to him. He wrapped his arm round my shoulders and squeezed me tightly.

"As long as you love me the most." He teased.

"Yeah, I do." I said, just as we began walking across the sand. Eve, Hollie, and Lee we're already sat on a drift wood bench. I ran up to Hollie and signal to the others to be quiet before covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Erm, the easter bunny." She answered.

"Yeah," I giggled moving to stand in front of her and moving my hands so she can see me. "Because I have long floppy ears and I'm covered in white fur." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Well, you do have pretty big ears." She teased.

"Oh gee thanks Holls." I mumbled, moving to stand in front of Seth. He wrapped his arms round my shoulders and swayed us back and forth lightly.

"Everyone, this is Seth." I smiled as I introduced them all.

"Hello Sethery!" Hollie jumped up and hugged us both, squeezing me against Seth's chest.

"Hey, Roberto." He chuckled.

"Oi, I thought you had forgot that." Hollie knew Seth a long time before he phased, like I had. We all used to be pretty close, and they had nicknames for each other.

"And I was hoping you had forgot Sethery." Seth said smiling at her.

"Nope." She sang, sitting down again.

"So I haven't forgot Roberto." He chuckled, Roberto had originated for Hollie's surname of Roberts.

"Seth, this Is Lee," I gestured to Lee with my arm, "And this is Eve."

"Hi." Lee said, smiling lightly, while Eve blushed madly. She was never a person who liked all the attention on her.

"Has the party started without me?" Someone asked from behind us, I jumped out of Seth's arms and turned to look at him.

Ryan was stood a couple of feet away from us smiling brightly at me. I smiled back at him and walked toward him slowly.

"Hey you." He whispered when I was standing in front of him.

"Hi." I giggled, wrapping my arms round him.

"I missed you." He said, squeezing my tightly and then letting me go.

"Aw. Ryan this is Seth." I grabbed Seth's arm and pulled his over to where I was stood.

"Hey," Ryan said, looking him straight in the eye. "Treat her right." Ryan said to him sternly.

"Yeah of course." Seth replied wrapping his arms round my shoulders.

"And never leave her like you did last time." Ryan said.

"I didn't mean too and she knows that." Ryan looked at me and I nodded my head. Suddenly a wolf howled in the distance and Seth glanced down at me.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to Seth privately, be right back." I said as we walked to the edge of the woods.

"I need to go." He breathed laying his forehead against mine.

"Okay." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered, kissing me lightly.

"Will I see you later?" I asked against his lips.

"Probably babe." He kissed me more passionately and pulled away slowly.

"Bye." I whispered taking a step away from him.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"I love you more." And with that he disappeared into the woods. So much for meeting my friends, but I suppose when wolf duties call e needs to go.


	7. Chapter 6

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

"_Bye." I whispered taking a step away from him. _

"_I love you." He mumbled. _

"_I love you more." And with that he disappeared into the woods. So much for meeting my friends, but I suppose when wolf duties call e needs to go. _

**Chapter 6**

**Seth POV**

I said goodbye to Faith, and ran off into the woods, far enough for me to be hidden and take my clothes off before phasing.

_'This better be good.' _I demanded.

_'Jheeze, calm down bro. You wasn't the only one dragged away from your imprint.' _Jared chuckled.

_'So what is the big problem?' _Jake asked, just as annoyed as I was.

_'Leeches, four of them, running the boarder of La Push.' _Sam filled us all in.

_'What do they want?' _Jake asked.

'_No idea man, they've been trying to get through us.' _Embry said.

_'Can't we just attack and get it over with?' _Paul asked. ready for a fight.

_'No,' _Sam answered immediately. _'They'll be expecting that, and then they'll break through us and get what the want.'_

_'So what do we do?' _I asked.

_'Double patrols.' _Sam answered. Everyone sighed, and moaned they had things to do. Most of them involved our imprints. '_Meet back here in an hour and will sort out patrols.' _He said. Everyone dispersed quickly and ran in different directions. I ran to the beach as fast as I could.

Faith and her friends were all still on the beach, I could hear them laughing. I phased and pulled on my cutoffs before jogging over to them.

"Sethery, you seem to have lost your t-shirt." Hollie said as she noticed me.

"Oh I know Roberto." I said, as I winked at her and took a seat next to my Faith. She lay her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?" Hollie asked.

"I had to do something for someone, I just completely forgot about it." I said, I got good at lying when I first phased, it was always best to lie to someone seen as they weren't aloud to know the actual truth. Hollie nodded and went off into a coversation with Eve, Lee and Ryan.

"Where'd you go?" Faith whispered to me, inaudibly for the others.

"Four vamps running the boarder of the rez, I need to go in a hour. Double patrols." I sighed kissing the top of her head.

"Oh," She sighed, "Miss you already."

"I haven't left yet." I chuckled, tickling her side.

"Your leaving again?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys." I said, looking over at them all. One person that didn't look happy was Ryan.

"Where you gotta go?" Hollie asked, looking at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Somewhere, I can't tell you guys." I said, looking down at the sand and squeezing Faiths hand lightly.

"Why can't you tell us? It can't me that much of a secret." Ryan said loudly.

"I just can't tell you," I mumbled, still looking down at the sand.

"No, tell us." Ryan said, standing up and walking towards me.

"I can't!" I shouting standing up myself. "Which part of that can't you understand?" I asked him, spitting in his face.

"You know, I wish you never came back into Faiths life." He said trying to get in my face, which was pretty funny he was at least a foot shorter than me.

"Guys stop." Faith said trying to worm her way between us.

I ignored her and looked at Ryan. "Why do you wish I never came back into her life?" I bellowed.

"Because every time you are, you end up hurting her. And who's always left to fix things, Me."

"I don't mean to leave her." I said, finally looking down at her.

"You didn't see her when you left last time, she wouldn't eat, she hardly slept. To be honest your lucky she's still alive." Ryan continued, "One day she'll realise that your not good enough for her and maybe she'll find someone who loves her the way she deserves to be loved." That stung, I clinched my fists at my sides and shook lightly.

"Seth, calm down." Faith whispered rubbing my chest, she turned to look at Ryan. "Seth does love me the way I deserved to be loved. No one will actually know how much we love each other, and Ryan if you can't accept that I'm with him, maybe we shouldn't be friends." She said, looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"No Faith, I'm not gonna watch you sit here and ruin your life being with him, you deserve someone so much better." He said cupping her face with his hands, Faith didn't flinch away from him, but my shaking escalated a bit more. "I love you Faith, I have for a long time." He leaned forward and kissed her, kissed my girl, that was one thing I would never let happen. I jumped forward and pushed him off her.

"Don't do that, which part of MY girlfriend do you not understand?" I asked, punching him square in the face.

"What if she wanted me to do that?" He asked, swinging for me and connecting with my nose but only fracturing a few fingers of his own.

"She doesn't, I know Faith better than anyone, and she doesn't want you kissing her."

"Guys, come on. Break it up." Lee said, placing a hand on each of our chests.

"Not until I kill him." I said.

"Dude," Lee said catching my attention. "You obviously don't know Faith that well then. Killing him would be killing part of her, and if you turn around and look at her, you'll see she's hurting." As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right. I turned to look at my beautiful imprint and she was cuddled into Hollies chest sobbing her heart out. I took at step towards her to only be pulled back by someone throwing there arms round my neck and pulling me to the floor, Ryan. This would of never happened, but I was off guard.

He rolled round the beach punching each other in the face and stomach, he was going to come out of this worse than me, obviously.

"Don't," Punch, "Ever," Punch, "Touch," Punch, "My," Punch, "Girlfriend," Punch "Again."

"You don't fucking deserve her." He bellowed in my face, before spitting directly in my face.

"And neither do you." I said, punching him in the stomach again.

"STOP!" Faith bellowed from behind us, She had tears streaks down her face and a new set threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I love you both," She shouting walking towards us. "Seth, I'm in love with you, and I don't care who knows, I love you with my whole heart." She said, waking closer, "But Ryan, I love you like you're my brother, you've been my best friend. But if you keep on like this, it'd be better if we didn't speak any more." She patted us both on the heads from where we were sat in the sand and continued past us and up the beach. "By the way, I'm going home." A tear escaped her eye before she took of running.


	8. Chapter 7

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Seth POV**_

"_STOP!" Faith bellowed from behind us, She had tears streaks down her face and a new set threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I love you both," She shouting walking towards us. "Seth, I'm in love with you, and I don't care who knows, I love you with my whole heart." She said, waking closer, "But Ryan, I love you like you're my brother, you've been my best friend. But if you keep on like this, it'd be better if we didn't speak any more." She patted us both on the heads from where we were sat in the sand and continued past us and up the beach. "By the way, I'm going home." A tear escaped her eye before she took of running. _

**Chapter 7**

**Faith POV**

I ran home from the beach, I didn't care. I ran straight through the front door and upstairs ignoring my parents and slamming my bedroom door and locking it. I feel on my bed sobbing my heart out.

How could both of them do that do me? I avoided dinner and just generally speaking to my parents, Paul even came home to try and get my out of my room with no success he soon left for his patrol. Ugh double patrols, Seth was probably out there too. At around 8pm there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Honey?" My mum asked.

"What?" I asked back standing up and finally opening my door. "What do you want mum?" I asked looking at her.

"You need to eat." She said placing a plate of food under my nose.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her and walking into my room.

"What happened today? Did you and Seth break up?" She asked, walking in herself and shutting the door behind her.

"No!" I shouted at her. "Sorry, I don't mean to shout at you." I sniffled.

"What happened?" Mum asked pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Seth had to go off and do pack stuff, and he came back and Ryan completely flipped at him, and they got in a fight over me." The tears began falling down my cheeks again.

"Aw sweetheart, Ryan's just trying to protect you."

"No he's not mum, he told me he loves me and tried to kiss me." I took a mouthful o food.

"Who?" She asked rubbing my back.

"Ryan."

"Oh, well no wonder Seth flipped out."

"Mum you're not helping." I sniffed, taking another mouthful of food.

"I know I'm not, but think about it, Seth left you and Ryan was there to fix you. He stitched you up, those stitches are going to leave there mark." She told me.

"I know mum, but they didn't have to fight over me, I'm not a possession." I told her.

"I know you're not honey." She wrapped her arms round my shoulders and squeezed me lightly.

"I might just take a break from Ryan, it'd probably do us both some good." I told her.

"Maybe," She answered, "Or your just end up hurting him more." She stood up and walked towards the door.

**-0o0-**

I woke in the morning, not in a better mood, but I was going to try today. I got dressed for school and walked into the kitchen for breakfast luckily dad had already left for work.

"How you feeling baby?" Mum asked placing scrambled eggs in front of me.

"I'm a little better," I answered. "The guys still out patrolling?" I asked her as she sat across from me with a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, the older guys. Sam doesn't want the other missing much of school, with there exams so close." I sighed, great, I had to face Seth today I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I tensed up. "I'll get it." Mum said, standing up and squeezing my shoulder as she walked by.

"Hello Mrs Lahote." I heard him say. ***I was googling for my other stories and I found out that Paul's surname is Lahote, so there is a sudden change but, oh well***

"Why hello Seth," Mum said. "How you doing?" She asked.

"Not so good Mrs L, does she wanna see me?" He asked, sounding pretty heart broken.

"I'm not so sure, she's pretty beaten up." She told him.

"Oh okay," I felt like crying again. "Just tell her I'll see her later and that I love her?"

"Sure thing Seth. I'll see you later." I heard Seth turned on the creaky floor board of the porch and hop down the stairs.

"Yeah, bye." He mumbled on his way. Suddenly I found the use of my feet and stood up loudly scraping the chair along the floor. I walked round mum and ran after him.

"Seth!" He stopped immediately and turned to look at me. He opened his arms and caught me as I flew into them.

"Hi." He said softly and hugging me strangely, it felt weird usually Seth would of squeezed me to death.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, letting him go.

"No Faith, I should be the one who's sorry." He said, looking down at my face and tears spilling over his cheeks. "You didn't deserve that yesterday, I'm so so so sorry baby." I reached up and wiped his tear stained cheeks.

"Like I could stay mad at you." I whispered, kissing his nose. "You're always gonna be forgiven easily because I love you so much." Seth chuckled and kissed me lips lightly.

"So I could away with pretty much anything."

"Not everything." I mumbled.

"What can't I get away with?" He asked.

"Let me grab my bag and we talk about it on the way to school."

"Okay beautiful." He let me go. "I'll wait here."

"Be right back." I sang, skipping up to the house.

"Made up?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yep," I popped the 'p' and grabbed my school bag. "I'm gonna leave." I said, wrapping my arms round her waist giving her a hug.

"But you have ages before school." She said.

"I know, but I'm gonna talk with Seth."

"Okay honey, I wont be here when you get home, will you be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah sure thing, I might even go hang out with Emily and Kim."

"Okay baby, see you later." She kissed my forehead and let me go. I grabbed my school bag and trotted to the front door.

Seth was still stood in exactly same position, just staring out into the woods. He heard the door shut behind me and walked over to me taking my hand in his.

"We okay?" He asked, squeezing lightly.

"Just peachy." I giggled at the face he made.

"Peachy?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," I giggled. "We're just fine."

"I love you." He whispered, pulling me towards the road.

"I love you more." I told him.

"Highly doubt it." He chuckled. "So anyway, what can't I get away with?" He asked.

"Oh," I said remembering the conversation from the garden. "Cheating." I said.

"Oh my god baby, I'd never cheat on you." He said, stopping and making me look up at him, I looked into his eyes and all I could see was hurt.

"I know, but..." I trailed off trying to think of a reason.

"Faith, you're my soul mate. I'm never gonna want to be with another person. You're the most amazing person I know, You're smart and beautiful and just everything I want. No, everything I need."

"You're pretty amazing too." I teased, I was trying to fight back my tears, happy tears of course. "You can get away with everything else apart from cheating." I mumbled.

**-0o0-**

We arrived at school hand in hand, receiving some funny looks from Eve, Hollie and Lee, when meeting them in the parking lot.

"So you two made up?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." I said enthusiastically.

"That's great news." Eve said hugging me tightly.

"Don't do it again Sethery." Hollie said slapping him on the shoulder.

"I won't, she means way to much to me." He said looking down at me.

"I know she does Seth." Hollie said hugging him.

"So," I looked up at Lee. "You heard from Ryan?" Lee and Ryan were pretty close, they had always been.

"Nope," He said popping the 'p'. "Not a peep."

"Okay, I suppose that's best. I don't want to face him today."

"I don't blame you," Lee said hugging me. "What the hell was he thinking yesterday?" He chuckled.

"No idea," I mumbled looking down at the floor. "I think I might take a break from him."

"Good idea." Eve said, just as the bell rung, we all disappeared in different directions. Me and Seth heading towards Maths, we both there and sat in our chairs for Ryan to walk through the door. His left eye was a purple colour and there was a long gash going across his nose.

"Oh my god." I mumbled, Seth put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." And it was, Ryan had deserved it I loved him to pieces and it was not a way I should be treated.


	9. Chapter 8

_PREVIOUSLY,_

**Faith POV**

"_Good idea." Eve said, just as the bell rung, we all disappeared in different directions. Me and Seth heading towards Maths, we both there and sat in our chairs for Ryan to walk through the door. His left eye was a purple colour and there was a long gash going across his nose. _

"_Oh my god." I mumbled, Seth put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. _

"_Sorry." He whispered. _

"_It's okay." And it was, Ryan had deserved it I loved him to pieces and it was not a way I should be treated. _

**Chapter 8**

**Faith POV**

Unluckily not all of my lessons were with Seth. We had a long passionate kiss after math and vowed to see each other at lunchtime, only two hours away, I could make it. I departed off to biology, a lesson in which I shared with Lee and Ryan. Too be honest, I was not looking forward to it.

"Wait up." Someone called from behind me. I turned to see Lee jogging towards me. "Heyya." He said when he was closer to me.

"Hey."

"How was math?" He asked.

"Good, but I saw Ry, He looks pretty beaten up." I mumbled, Lee laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"He deserved it." He said, squeezing me tightly. "Come on, we've got biology to get too partner." I sat in my usual seat when we got there and Lee sat on my left, usually Ryan sat on my right but he walked in with his arms thrown over Amelia Jackson and Charlotte Rogen, the two most popular girls in school. He walked completely past our table and sat at the back of the room, causing Summer Marley to seat to my right.

"You think he's trying to make you jealous?" Lee leaned over and whispered to me.

"I think so." I replied. I looked over to my right to see Summer looking at me, "Hey." I whispered, she smiled at me and looked towards the front just as the teacher walked in. Scout was one of the popular girls when I started my first year of high school but this year she seemed different. Amelia and Charlotte had stopped talking to her, making her an outcast to the popular group. I hope I became good friends with her, she seemed pretty nice.

Biology dragged by, and in the time I had learnt that we were doing a teamwork project of genes and heredity, with the people who were situated on our tables, Lee and Summer.

My third lesson was Art, on of my favourite lessons. Okay, I couldn't draw but I was pretty good at painting and working with my hands. Eventually the bell rung signalling lunch time, I skipped out of art and down the corridors eager to see Seth.

"Faith!" Someone shouted behind me, I turned and saw Ryan jogging through the crowd to catch up with me. I turned back round and walked faster down the corridor. "Faith, wait" He was right behind me now.

"What do you want Ryan?" I asked

"To talk." He said, standing in front of me.

"Well I don't want to talk." I replied walking round him.

"Faith." He huffed, grabbing my wrists.

"Let me go." I growled.

"No," He said pulling me towards and empty corridor. "You're gonna talk to me." He said.

"Ryan." I sighed. "Please, just leave me alone."

"No, I want to apologise." He whispered, his face suddenly inches from mine.

"Ryan." I tried to push his face away.

"No hear me out. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, and I really truly love you Faith. No girl will ever compare to how I feel for you."

"Well you better fix that cause I'm with Seth, and nothing will change that." He let go of my wrists and wrapped them round my waist. I placed my hands on his chest in a effort to push him away. But he was stronger than me, way stronger, he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

I just stood there my eyes wide open and my hands trying to push him away, I realised that I couldn't win and just went limp.

"Just feel it baby." Ugh, I hated being called 'baby' and yes I know Seth calls me it sometimes but that's completely different. His hands left my waist and trailed round to my stomach and then began working there way down, I began squirming. "Is this what you want?" He asked as his hands trailed over the fly on my jeans and popped the button on them.

"No, get off me." I said, pushing him again. This time he staggered backwards I took that as an escape, I ran. I ran straight towards the playground hopefully were Seth was. With all my luck I ran straight into him, literally I hit him like a brick wall.

"Faith?" He asked, pulling me to my feet by my hands.

"Seth." I sighed and fell into his arms.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Ryan." I looked up at him through blurry eyes.

"Oh honey, what happened?" He asked squeezing me tightly, I pushed me away. "What did I do?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Nothing," I said, craning my neck to kiss his chin. Okay, I didn't want to kiss his chin I actually wanted his lips but I couldn't help that he was freakishly tall. "I'm showing you what he did."

"O..kay." I let go off Seth and moved backwards lifting my top for him to see my jeans. The button was still undone. "I'm confused babe." He mumbled looking down at my jeans.

"He pushed me down an empty corridor, grabbed my waist and kissed me." Seth growled. "Then his hands moved from my waist down my stomach towards my jeans, his hands trailed over my fly area for awhile and then he popped the button open." Seth was shaking. I placed a hand on his chest. "Calm." I demanded.

"Where the fuck is he?" He asked looking round.

"I ran." I mumbled, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Wait until I get my hands on him." Seth growled.

"No, we'll just go to Mr. Holloway and tell him and let him sort it out." I told him. Mr Holloway was our headmaster.

"Yeah, sure thing baby, come on." I flinched when he began dragging me down the hall. "What?" He asked stopping to look at me.

"My wrist." I mumbled, Seth let go of my hand and looked at my wrist, I had red marks on them, they'd definitely be bruises in the morning.

"Oh my god." Seth sighed, "Come on lets get this sorted out."

**Yes, two updates today :D **


	10. Chapter 9

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

"_No, we'll just go to Mr. Holloway and tell him and let him sort it out." I told him. Mr Holloway was our headmaster. _

"_Yeah, sure thing baby, come on." I flinched when he began dragging me down the hall. "What?" He asked stopping to look at me. _

"_My wrist." I mumbled, Seth let go of my hand and looked at my wrist, I had red marks on them, they'd definitely be bruises in the morning. _

"_Oh my god." Seth sighed, "Come on lets get this sorted out." _

**Faith POV**

Seth squeezed my hand lightly, and we walked to Mr. Holloway's' office. We walked down the English corridor in the general direction and oh and behold Ryan was walking in our direction.

"Hey dickhead!" Ryan shouted.

"Seth, please?" I said looking up at me.

"No babe." He said, looking down at me. "He hurt you, he's gonna pay." He said squeezing my hand before letting go.

"You talking to be?" Ryan asked when he was closer to us.

"Fuck yes, who do you think you are?" Seth asked him.

"Ryan James, and you?" Ryan said cockily placing his hand out for Seth to shake.

"Seth Clearwater, Faith Elizabeth Lahotes girlfriend." Seth replied taking his hand and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Seth, just let him go." I whispered, placing my hand on his back.

"No, he's gonna pay." He spat in Ryan's face, before twisting Ryan's arm behind his back. Ryan whispered in pain before turning round and out of Seth's grasp.

"Did she say she kissed me?" He asked, right in Seth's face.

"She didn't kiss you." Seth said back.

"Oh yes she did." He said before literally spitting in Seth's face. Seth let go of his arm and punched him square in the face.

"Seth Clearwater, Ryan James!" Someone shouted from behind us. I turned to see Mr Michaels walking towards us. "What do you call this?" He asked looking between them both.

"He," Seth jabbed a finger at Ryan. "Tried to sexually assault my girlfriend."

"Faith, is this true?" Mr Michaels asked me, I just nodded my head. "All of you to Mr Holloways office, Now!" Seth wrapped his arm round my waist and continued our journey there.

"We were just headed there sir." Seth said over his shoulder.

"So why stop?" Mr Michaels asked, obviously not happy.

"This dickhead was there, I couldn't resist." Seth said.

"Mr. Clearwater, watch your language." Mr Michaels sighed.

"Seth, please stop." I mumbled, he squeezed me lightly.

"Sorry." He said, just as we came to Mr Holloways door.

"Ryan sit there," He pointed to some chairs. "Seth, Faith, come with me." Mr Michaels said knocking on Mr. Holloways door. Mr Holloway opened the door and looked at us all strangely.

"How can I help you, Rupert?" He asked looking at Mr Michaels. He ushered us in the room and shut the door behind me.

"Faith, the floor is yours." Mr Michaels whispered.

"Ryan." I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"What did he do?" Mr Holloway asked, I just bit my lip and continued staring at the floor.

"Come on honey." Seth urged, I just shook my head. "Babe, you can tell them and we'll fix it, I promise."

"Okay," I sighed. "I was leaving my third lesson, which was art and Ryan called my name, I stopped to see who was calling me but I noticed it was Ryan I walked away fast but he caught me. He said we needed to talk, and I said I didn't want to talk and he grabbed my wrists," I picked my wrists up and showed them the marks. "Then he dragged me down a corridor, then he pushed me against a wall and kissed me, then he let go of my wrists and held my waist, I tried to push him away but he was too strong. Then his hands moved to my stomach and then his hands were on the front of my jeans, then he popped the button on them, I pushed him away again and I ran. That's when I found Seth." I looked up and Mr Holloway and Mr Michaels and they both had there mouths hanging open.

"This is a serious accusation Faith, are you sure?" Mr Holloway asked.

"Yes." I cried, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Okay, go sit outside, call Ryan in here."

"Okay, thank you." I mumbled. I grabbed Seths hand and walking towards the door.

"Holloway wants you." Seth growled as we walked out the door, Ryan kissed his teeth and walked towards the door, Seth pulled me over and we sat on the chairs. I snuggled into his side.

"Seth," I cried. "I was scared."

"I know you were beautiful. But it's gonna be okay now." We were quiet for a few minutes before Seth spoke again. "Did you kiss him?" He asked.

"No!" I mumbled/shouted.

"Okay." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"My lips belong to you." I teased. "All of me belongs to you." I whispered.

"Not all of you."

"What are you missing then?" I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"You know." He winked at me, pulling me onto his lap.

"You'll get it. Not now though, I want it to be special and a school corridor isn't that special. And this corridor doesn't turn me on."

"Very picky about this corridor." Seth chuckled.

"You want it to happen on this corridor?" I asked, leaning up to kiss his lips lightly.

"Well the whole sexy teacher thing is a turn on. But I agree, it should be special."

"A turn on, huh?" I asked. Seth nodded and grabbed my hand before placing it over his jeans. I could feel how hard he was, I moved my hand away and blushed.

"I could so do you for sexual harassment then." He chuckled, I slapped his arm.

"That's not even funny."

"I'm sorry." He squeezed me tight. Mr Holloways door opened and Mr Michaels walked out.

"Right." He smiled at us sitting down in the chair opposite us. "You'll both need to write statements and then Chief Swan will come and arrest Ryan. Then you can both go home, seen as there is only a lesson and about a half left." He said looking at his watch.

"What?" I half shouted, "He can't be arrested."

"He's not going to be actually arrested Faith. Chief Swan is just gonna give him a caution." Mr Michaels said.

"Okay." I mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Now can you write us a statement please?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Mr Michaels." Seth agreed while I just nodded my head and pulled a pen out my bag.

"Okay, well I've gotta go. I have a lesson next period." He smiled art us and got up to walk away. Seth squeezed me tight.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Well," I squeezed his hands. "My big sexy boyfriend, I love you too." He chuckled in my ear before kissing my neck. "Now lets right the freaking statements and get outta here." He squeezed me once more before letting me go, to pull some paper out his bag and handing me a piece before hunting a pen.

We spent the next half hour sprawled across the floor writing a statement. And then Seth took mine and walked to Mr Holloways door before knocking and giving him them.

"I've rung both your parents, I said you'd take Faith home, is that okay Seth?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." He grabbed my bag off the floor before handing it to me. And taking his and throwing it over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow sir." He said as we left.

"I don't want to walk." I whined when we got to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute." He scanned the parking lot. "Ah ha!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a old red truck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It's Leahs." He announced and pulled his phone out his pocket and text someone. "She has a free period next. She'll take us home with her." He said smiling at me.


	11. Chapter 10

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

"I've rung both your parents, I said you'd take Faith home, is that okay Seth?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." He grabbed my bag off the floor before handing it to me. And taking his and throwing it over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow sir." He said as we left.

"I don't want to walk." I whined when we got to the parking lot.

"Wait a minute." He scanned the parking lot. "Ah ha!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a old red truck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It's Leahs." He announced and pulled his phone out his pocket and text someone. "She has a free period next. She'll take us home with her." He said smiling at me.

**Chapter 10**

Leah came walking out the school, "What do you want?" She asked Seth.

"Can we get a ride?" He asked.

"No," Leah said hopping in the truck. "You still have a lesson to attend."

"No we don't Lee, Mr Holloway said we could be excused from our classes. Please?" Seth begged.

"Oh, just shut up and get in." She said, Seth opened the passenger door and I climbed in to sit between them both.

"What's up Faye?" Leah asked, looking at me.

"Her name is Faith." She said.

"She can talk for herself." Leah said, glaring at him.

"I know she can, but..." Leah cut him off.

"No, let her talk." Seth growled at her.

"Seth, stop being so protective. I'm okay." I whispered taking his hand. "And she can call me Faye, I kinda like it."

"Hah," Leah shouted, making me jump. "So how are ya?" She asked again.

"I'm okay, could be better." I mumbled looking at her, I'd never noticed how beautiful Leah was before. Her skin had a perfect complexion, and she had laughter lines round her eyes, yes Leah Clearwater had laughter lines.

"Good to hear, so why's my baby brother being so protective?" She laughed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled looking down at my wrists, Seth took one of my hands in his and rubbed his thumb along my knuckles, it was pretty soothing and calmed me a little.

"Oh come on. You can tell me anything, we're practically sister in laws." Seth squeezed my hand.

"Leah, she doesn't wanna talk about it." Seth said, defending me.

"You know we'll all find out anyway." She was right, when Seth phased next everyone would know what happened.

"You're right," I mumbled. "I might as well tell you." I said, looking up at her again.

"You don't have too." Seth said.

"I want too, she's right. Were be sister in laws some day." I smiled over at him and he was grinning at me like a idiot.

"So what is it?" Leah asked.

"Ryan." I whispered again, like I had in Mr Holloways office.

"Who's Ryan?" She asked.

"Her friend." Seth growled.

"Oh, are you jealous Seth?" Leah asked.

"No, why would I be jealous of that piece of shit." Seth said between clenched teeth.

"Seth, stop." I whispered.

"Ooh seems like jealousy to me." Apparently they hadn't heard me.

"No cos jealous means I want to be like him right and be that part in his life that he fills, but no i don't want to do that, because I would never heart her which he did."

"How'd he hurt her?" Leah asked.

"He sexually assaulted her at lunchtime."

"No way!" Leah squealed.

"Yep, he tried too anyway."

"Seth, stop." I said louder tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No your not! Leah's right, your jealous of the relationship me and Ryan had. What you need to do is build a bridge and get over it." I shouted, luckily Leah pulled up in front of my house and cut the ignition. "Now let me out the truck." I whispered.

"Faith, I'm sorry."

"Seth, just move." I whispered, looking down.

"No." He said firmly.

"Seth, just let her go." Leah said.

"No." He said again.

"Seth, just move out my way, I just need some space. I'll call you later." I promised, he still didn't move. Leah climbed out the driver's side and I followed her.

"See ya later." She said climbing back into the truck and starting the ignition.

"Bye." I mumbled, walking towards the house. Tears were still running down my face, there was no way in hell I would be able to hide this from my parent. I opened the door and walked straight in before slamming the door behind me, shutting Seth on the other side.

I leaned back on the front door before taking a deep breath. How could he do that too me?


	12. Chapter 11

_PREVIOUSLY,_

_**Faith POV**_

"Seth, stop." I said louder tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No your not! Leah's right, your jealous of the relationship me and Ryan had. What you need to do is build a bridge and get over it." I shouted, luckily Leah pulled up in front of my house and cut the ignition. "Now let me out the truck." I whispered.

"Faith, I'm sorry."

"Seth, just move." I whispered, looking down.

"No." He said firmly.

"Seth, just let her go." Leah said.

"No." He said again.

"Seth, just move out my way, I just need some space. I'll call you later." I promised, he still didn't move. Leah climbed out the driver's side and I followed her.

"See ya later." She said climbing back into the truck and starting the ignition.

"Bye." I mumbled, walking towards the house. Tears were still running down my face, there was no way in hell I would be able to hide this from my parents. I opened the door and walked straight in before slamming the door behind me, shutting Seth on the other side.

I leaned back on the front door before taking a deep breath. How could he do that too me?

**Chapter 11**

**Faith POV**

"Mum! Dad!" I called through the house.

"They're not in." Paul said coming down the stairs.

"Oh okay." I said. "I'll be in my room then." I mumbled, before darting past Paul.

"Stop." He said, I stopped dead. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning to face me.

"Nothing." I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

He sighed. "Faith, don't lie to me. I heard Mr Holloway on the phone to mum, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine about that. Me and Seth have just argued that's all." I said, walking up a step slowly.

"Faith stop." He said, taking my wrist lightly. "Someone just isn't 'okay' when someone tries to sexually assault them." He was shaking slightly.

"Paul, I'm fine really." I said pulling my arm back, Paul gripped it tighter and I flinched at the pain. He let got of my wrist and looking down at it.

"Yeah, cause your wrists look fine." He shouted, "Faith you're not okay."

"Paul, I'm perfectly fine. He _tried _to sexually assault me. He didn't, so I'm okay!" I pulled my arm away from him and ran up the stairs.

"Faith!" Paul bellowed and followed me. "Honey, don't run away from me." He caught up with me and stopped dead in front of me.

"Paul, please? I just want some time alone." I mumbled.

"No, please talk to me? I'm your big brother you should be able to tell me everything." He whispered pulling me towards him and into a warm, safe hug.

"I'm okay about the Ryan thing, it's just Seth." I mumbled.

"What did he do babe?" He asked opening my bedroom door and pulling me through, he sat on the edge of my bed and I rummaged round my room for some comfy clothes. I pulled my jeans off and pulled on a pair of cotton shorts.

"He told Leah everything." I said, going to sit next to him.

"That's not so bad." He said, wrapping his arm round my shoulders.

"It's not that he told Leah about Ryan." I sighed. "I just think he's jealous of the relationship we shared."

"Of course he's going to be jealous of what you and Ryan had."

"But he shouldn't be, I love him and he knows that."

"Everyone knows that." Paul chuckled.

"Exactly, so why is there jealousy?"

"It's the imprint, he will be jealous of every relationship you have with someone."

"That's so annoying." I growled.

"I know, I was the worse with Rach. But you just need to sit him down and talk it all out."

"I know, but I bet he hates me by now, I didn't even say anything to him as I left Leah's truck."

"He'll never hate you." Paul said squeezing my lightly.

"I know but still."

"Faith." He placed a finger under my chin and made me look up at him. "Just phone him and tell him to get his sorry ass over here."

"Okay," I sighed. Paul stood up and walked towards the door. "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go see Rach for a bit and then I have patrol." He said.

"Okay, thank you Paully." I giggled at his old name, I used to call him it when we were little.

"Your welcome," He said hugging me tightly. "I've already said it, but I'm your big brother you can talk to me about everything."

"I know, thanks again Paul." I said, as I followed him down the stairs.

"Now phone him." He said, hugging me once more and disappearing out he door. I walked through to the kitchen dragging my feet, I pulled a kit kat one the cupboard and ate it in three bites the phone giving me evil looks the whole time.

I casually strolled over to the phone and picked up the receiver, my fingers hovering over the numbers. I took a deep breath before typing in the numbers, someone answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?" Someone asked, it was Sue.

"Hey Sue." I said happily, Sue was like a second mum to me.

"Oh hello is that Faith?"

"Sure is." I said, "Is Seth in?"

"Yeah he's here," She sighed. "He came home in a bad mood and shut himself up in his room."

"Oh," I felt tears prick in my eyes. "Do you think I could talk to him?" I asked politely.

"Of course you can honey." She said. "Let me just go get him. Two minutes okay?"

"Okay." I answered. It was less than two minutes before I heard someone.

"Just talk to her." I heard Sue whisper. It sounded like he didn't wanna talk to me.

"What am I supposed to say? I really hurt her this afternoon." I heard him whisper back.

"Seth Clearwater, if you know what's good for you then you will pick that phone up and talk to her." I could just picture her waving her finger at him with her eyebrows furrowed in the way she does when she's angry.

I heard him sigh before taking the phone. "Hey." He whispered.

"Seth," I breathed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I just overreacted," I said, tears running down my face. "I shouldn't of treated you like that."

"Faith, it's okay." He whispered. "Can I come round?" He asked, doubting my answer.

"Yeah, please? I'm alone and I think we need to talk." I heard him sigh again.

"Okay." He breathed. "I'll be ten minutes tops." He whispered.

"Seth?"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you." A tear escaped my eye.

"Love you too, always will."

"See you soon." I said, hanging up the phone. I walked through the house to the front room, and feel on the sofa, I needed to sort myself out before he got here. I decided to turn the TV on, nothing to my interest and I just lay there staring at the TV, just seeing colours, not pictures.

Suddenly and all too soon, there was a knock at the door. "It's open." I called. I never heard foot step, I just saw his appear in the doorway. The first thing I noticed was his face, he eyes were red and puffy and he still had tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh Seth," I jumped up from where I was sitting and wrapped my arms around him. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling back and cupping his face.

"Nothing." He sniffled, letting me go and moving to sit in the arm chair opposite from where I was sitting.

"Seth," I sighed, pulling at my hair slightly. "Tell me." I whispered.

"I just thought the worse when you said we needed to talk." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

"Oh god, no never." I said, walking over to him. "Seth, I love you, so much and anyone with a set of eyes can see that." He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"So we're not breaking up?" He asked, doubtfully.

"No babe, never. You're stuck with me forever." He actually smiled then, he put his hands on my hips and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"You're stuck with me too." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"Mm, that feels good." I groaned, he continued kissing down my neck. "Don't stop." I groaned. Seth chuckled against my skin, before placing wet kisses everywhere. He grabbed hold of my hips and picked me up easily, and placed me on my back, on the couch.

"Not here." I whispered, holding his shoulders as he hovered over me.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, picking me up again.

"Yeah," I said, kissing him again. "I need you." I whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe lightly.


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry it's been so long guys. **

**Previously...**

"You're stuck with me too." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"Mm, that feels good." I groaned, he continued kissing down my neck. "Don't stop." I groaned. Seth chuckled against my skin, before placing wet kisses everywhere. He grabbed hold of my hips and picked me up easily, and placed me on my back, on the couch.

"Not here." I whispered, holding his shoulders as he hovered over me.

"Wanna go upstairs?" He asked.

"Yeah," I breathed, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, picking me up again.

"Yeah," I said, kissing him again. "I need you." I whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe lightly.

** Chapter 12**

I woke up with a strange hot sensation over my waist, I had a feeling I should of known this sensation, but I didn't. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my waist, Seth's arm was laying there, then something warm and wet touched the back of my neck.

"Morning beautiful." Seth whispered from behind me, I rolled over to face him.

"Morning." I whispered, kissing his lips lightly, "I didn't expect to see you here."

He's eyebrows shot up. "Why not? Don't you remember last night." I blushed furiously and punched him lightly in the chest.

"I remember!"

"I hope you do, cos it was amazing." Seth winked before pulling me into a tight hug, tucking my head under his chin.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Oh I know it was, the amount of times you said my name was a kinda give away." He chuckled.

"Oh whatever." I whispered, closing my eyes just enjoying Seth cuddling me. We laid in silence fora couple minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"What do you wanna do today?" Seth eventually asked.

"I don't know, you choose."

"Okay," He paused. "I know we've been together a couple weeks, but how about I take you on our first date?"

"Haven't we been on one yet?" I asked, moving to look him dead in the eye.

"No baby." He whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Well that's kinda backwards. Like we've had sex, been through all the shit life throws at us but haven't been on a first date."

"I know honey, I'm sorry." Seth sighed ans shut his eyes.

"What for?" I asked, kissing the tip of his nose. "I wouldn't change anything about our relationship Seth, I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing my lips. "We should get up."

"Yeah, we should." I whispered. "Is-" I paused, thinking about what I was gonna say.

"What?"

"Is anyone home?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Seth," I sighed, "Just answer the question."

"No, I cant hear anyone," He answered my question. "Now you answer my question."

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Now say it without the attitude."

"What question my perfect and hunky boyfriend?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"You're so cute." He smiled.

"You've got distracted," I giggled. "What question?"

"You're a beautiful distraction." He kissed me.

"Seth!" I whined.

"Faith!" He whined back.

"What question?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, "Why did you ask who was home?"

"Cause'" I winked.

"What?" I rolled out of bed and found something to wear.

"Come share the shower with me." I grabbed the cover on the bed and pulled them off, to reveal Seth laying there naked. "Oh my god, i thought you had something on." I whispered, looking away from him, I saw Seth move out the corner of my eye.

"Don't go shy." He said. "I'm yours. This body is all yours, take a look."

I shyly looked up at him. "That was stupid, I'm sorry. Like I asked you to join me in the shower but can't look at you naked." I felt tears build in my eyes.

"Don't cry." Seth whispered, standing in front of me. "It wasn't stupid, I took you by surprise."

"Still wanna join me?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." He laughed.

* * *

"So where you taking me on this date?" I asked while Seth was sat on the bed waiting for me.

"I actually don't know." He chuckled.

"We'll think of something." I said getting up and walking over to Seth, I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my shoes. "I'm ready." I looked at Seth and he smiled.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked to my bedroom door. "You coming?" I asked as I made my way to the stairs.

"Yup." He whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Seth," I gasped. "Wear bells or something." He just laughed at me. I stopped on the porch and turned to look at him. "How we getting anywhere?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh shit, I ran here last night." He cursed,he turned and looked at me. "I have an idea." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the porch steps and towards the woods.

"Seth! Slow down, your legs are like longer than mine." I said jogging behind him. "And where are you taking me?" He didn't answer and just carried on walking until we were deep in the undergrowth. "Okay, now I'm scared."

"Oh shoosh, I won't hurt you." He disappeared behind a tree.

"Seth, don't leave me standing here all alone." I was actually becoming really scared, the woods was not one of my favouritest places.

"I'll be back." He said, then from behind the tree came flying at me was Seth's cutoffs, then his t-shirt and finally his trainers.

"Thanks for that Seth. Could of knocked me out with one of your shoes."

"Well I didn't." He replied, then a sandy brown wolf came walking towards me. First time I had ever been this close to one of the guys in wolf form, and it was scary. They were huge and I mean HUGE. I looked at the wolf's face and noticed deep brown eyes. I recognised those eyes.

"Seth?" I asked, the wolf nodded at me. "Wow." I breathed reaching my hand out to the wolfs face, Seth slowly lowered his head into my hand. It was strange at first, it was just like stroking a big dog. I slowly ran my fingers through his fur, it was so soft and warm and before I knew it Seth was purring like a cat.

Suddenly Seth licked my face. "Ewww, Seth!" I screamed. "Bad dog, bad dog." I said waving my finger at him. Seth let out a wolfy laugh and lay down on his stomach. "You're so beautiful." I whispered kissing his wet nose. "So how is you being in wolf form gonna help us get about?" I asked, really confused.

Seth looked over his shoulder, towards his back. "Sit on your back?" I asked, furrowing my eye brows. Seth nodded his big head and looked me in the eye. "Why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows more. Seth just rolled his eyes. "Oh no, don't do that." I said sternly. "I'm just confused Seth." I frowned. He looked up with sad eyes. "Oh jheeze, I'll just do it." I said walking round to his side I looked up at his back, "It's so high." I whispered to myself.

I jumped and threw my leg over Seth, saddling him like you would a horse. Seth whined over his shoulder at me. "I'll take that as a hold on." I grabbed the fur on Seth's shoulders and Seth slowly stood up. "Oh my god, it's so high." I whispered, "Seth, you know I'm scared of heights." I buried my face in his neck. Seth whined, "I'm ready, just go so I can touch the floor again." I mumbled.

I felt Seth take off running, didn't feel like he was running fast but i was too scared to look. Soon he came to a stop. "Can I look yet?" I asked, I didn't wait for an answer. I slowly looked up to find we had actually stopped, I looked round and noticed Seth's house just a little way away. Seth lay down on his stomach and let me climb off him. I gave Seth his clothes back and he trotted off behind a tree. Seth appeared a few minutes later fully clothed and pulled me into a hug.

"You look a little green." He chuckled.

"I'm never doing that again." And I meant it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Previously...**

_I felt Seth take off running, didn't feel like he was running fast but i was too scared to look. Soon he came to a stop. "Can I look yet?" I asked, I didn't wait for an answer. I slowly looked up to find we had actually stopped, I looked round and noticed Seth's house just a little way away. Seth lay down on his stomach and let me climb off him. I gave Seth his clothes back and he trotted off behind a tree. Seth appeared a few minutes later fully clothed and pulled me into a hug._

_"You look a little green." He chuckled._

_"I'm never doing that again." And I meant it._

**Chapter 13**

Seth decided to take me to the beach first, I really didn't mind today was a surprisingly sunny day. We walked close to the shore with the ocean washing over my toes.

"This is nice." Seth whispered, wrapping his arm round my waist.

"Mm hmm." I whispered, turning to kiss his neck. He was so much taller than me now. "You gonna stop getting any taller?" I asked.

"I'll try." He chuckled. We walked along the beach awhile in comfortable silence. "Oh look." Seth said pointing the a trail that led off into the woods.

"A trail." I said, coming to a stop.

"Not any old trail." He whispered, his eyes looking sad.

"Wanna go walk along it?" I asked, not sure whether he would want too.

"Can we?" He asked, looking down a me.

"Sure we can." I said, letting go of his hand and walking up the beach a little to put my shoes back on. "But first, come here." I said opening my arms for him, Seth slowly sat next to me. "What's the matter?" I asked, twisting to face him, and taking his face in my hands.

"It's nothing." He whispered, looking away from my eyes.

"Seth," I sighed. "Babe, I know you better than anyone else, tell me."

"I used to walk that trail all the time."

"Yeah?" I urged.

"With my dad." He finally looked at me, tears building in his eyes.

I swiped his cheek with my thumb as a tear fell. "Seth, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when he died." Tears began to build in my own eyes.

"No, I wasn't the one there for you. I left Faith. You was my best friend and I fucking loved you, but I just left, and I know it was all the wolf stuff but I shouldn't off, even after my temper had calmed down I should of spoke to you."

"Seth, stop it. You're not to blame." I kissed his lips lightly, but he didn't kiss me back.

"No Faith, I ignored you for like six months, hardest thing ever, I thought about you every day, and then I couldn't bring myself to talk to you when I was in same room as you. I thought you hated me." Tears had begun streaming down his face.

"Seth, baby." I kissed the tears away. "You can't live in regret. I thought you hated me too, I couldn't talk to you either, so we're even." He smiled at me a little bit. "So shut up." I kissed him again, and this time he kissed me back, long, hard and passionate.

"I love you Faith Elizabeth Lahote." He breathed, pulling away from me.

"I love you too Seth Clearwater." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close and looking into his eyes. "Wanna walk along the trail or go somewhere else?"

"Can we go another time? I wanna take you somewhere nice, for a meal?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Sure thing."

**I know this is a rubbish chapter, I'm really sorry guys.**


	15. AAN

Okay, guys and girls, I'm back :D

Laptop is fixed, I'll be back with regular updates in no time :)


	16. Chapter 14

_**Previously, **_

_**Faith POV**_

_**"I love you Faith Elizabeth Lahote." He breathed, pulling away from me.**_

_**"I love you too Seth Clearwater." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close and looking into his eyes. "Wanna walk along the trail or go somewhere else?"**_

_**"Can we go another time? I wanna take you somewhere nice, for a meal?" He asked, kissing the tip of my nose.**_

_**"Sure thing."**_

**Chapter 14**

We left the beach and drove to Port Angeles, in a nice quiet silence, Seth's hand resting in my lap with me playing with his fingers.

"Typical." Seth sighed, and pulled his hand away.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's raining. Knew it wouldn't stay off long." I looked out the front window to see the rain coming down hard and fast.

"We do live in the the wettest place ever." I told him.

"Well I suppose so," He mumbled watching the road carefully.

"Do you wanna turn back?" I asked quietly. "The rain is pretty bad."

"No, why do you?" He turned and looked at me quickly.

"Oh no! I wanna spend some time with you." Seth smiled at me and turned towards the road, we continued towards Port Angeles in silence, Seth with he eyes peeled on the road and me staring out the window watching the green of the tree slowly transform into houses and buildings.

"So," Seth spoke first making me jump slightly. "Where do you wanna eat babe?"

"I thought you was arranging this date." I laughed, Seth laughed with me.

"Well I am, but since it's raining my plans have all gone to shit, so over to you." He looked at me and winked.

"I'm craving chicken."

"KFC it is then." I slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Seth." I whined.

"I'm joking, there's this nice place by the seafront, The Grille. It does damn good meat and stuff. Wanna go there?" He asked.

"Yeah sure thing." And twenty minutes later we pulled up outside a cute little place. It didn't look too busy. "It's still raining." I whined, "And I've got a white top on and no jumper." Seth turned and looked at me leaning forward and kissing my lips lightly.

"Well I don't want anyone else looking at your perfect boobs, and if your top gets wet everyone will." He lifted my top up revealing my bra. "And that's a sexy bra." He kissed me over my bra.

"Seth," I sighed, arching my back towards him. "The feels good." I breathed. Seth grabbed my waist and pulled me over onto his lap.

"You make sexy sounds." He whispered. Seth stomach rumbled and I giggled.

"Aw, is my baby hungry?" I asked, in a baby voice kissing his nose.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "But I always am." I nodded my head and rest it against his shoulder.

"So back to the issue about my white top. What can I do?" I felt Seth's arms let go of me and reach behind the chair, I leaned backwards and looked at him.

"I got this." Seth held up a black hoodie. "It'll be too big though."

"I don't care." I pulled the hoodie over my head.

"You look cute," He whispered kissing my lips lightly. "Just need to find those sexy small hands of yours." I laughed and Seth rolled up the sleeves a couple times and held my hands, "Okay, come on cutie pie." He pulled the hood over my head and opened the door, I climbed out quickly and ran up to the door hiding under a porch to protect myself from the rain. Seth locked the car and quickly joined me.

"Oh, fancying see you here." He winked at me and tried to grab my hand. I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh hey." I mumbled looking out in the rain. "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." I turned and winked at him.

"Oh really do I know him?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"I think you do. He's very tall, gorgeous brown eyes, really strong arms."

"He sounds cool."

"Oh he is."

"Okay, enough playing, I'm starving." He gave in before I did. I reached up and kissed his chin, and smiled. "Let's go baby."

**-0o0-**

Seth and myself had an amazing meal at The Grille, all I'm gonna say is the chicken is to die for. But unfortunately we left The Grille and it was still raining hard.

We ran back to he car and climbed in quickly. "Seth, is the rain gonna stop." I asked stupidly.

He poked me in the ribs, and I squirmed away. "I don't know. I'm not mother nature-" Seth was interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled my phone out my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Paul." I told Seth before answering. "Hell-" I began to answer but Paul wouldn't let me speak.

"Where the hell are you guys? I take it you're with Seth."

"Yes, I'm with Seth. And we're in Port Angeles. What has it got to do with you?"

"We'll there's a bloodsucker running La Push, we kinda need him." Seth started te car and pulled out the space, slowly driving back towards home. "Okay, we've just left. Be back in like 30 minutes, I don't know." Paul hung the phone up. "Did you hear that?" I asked Seth and he just nodded watching the road carefully.

We drove it silence until we got to the out skirts of La Push, I didn't really like the silence but Seth had to concentrate on the road so much.

"Watch out!" I screamed, seeing the lights of a car coming towards us. The car obviously didn't see us...we got hit. It sent the car into a spin and Seth lost control and the car rolled down an embankment and eventually stopped on its side.


	17. Chapter 15

_**Previously, **_

_**Faith POV**_

"_**We'll there's a bloodsucker running La Push, we kinda need him." Seth started te car and pulled out the space, slowly driving back towards home. "Okay, we've just left. Be back in like 30 minutes, I don't know." Paul hung the phone up. "Did you hear that?" I asked Seth and he just nodded watching the road carefully. **_

_**We drove it silence until we got to the out skirts of La Push, I didn't really like the silence but Seth had to concentrate on the road so much. **_

"_**Watch out!" I screamed, seeing the lights of a car coming towards us. The car obviously didn't see us...we got hit. It sent the car into a spin and Seth lost control and the car rolled down an embankment and eventually stopped on its side. **_

Chapter 15

I opened my eyes to find Seth dangling by his seat belt, rain was falling onto my face where Seth window had broken.

"Are you okay?" Seth's eyes looked frantic.

"I think so," I breathed. "It's hurts to breath, but I think I'm okay." Seth smiled at me a little bit. Seth had a long gash down the side of his face, looking pretty deep.

I tried to move but I couldn't. "Seth I'm stuck." I moaned, my stomach beginning to hurt really badly.

"Baby, I need you to stop moving. You're bleeding." My seat felt really wet and sticky.

"What the hell?" I shouted quietly and my eyes began to droop.

"Faith," Seth reached for my hand and I reached for his too. "Stay awake, stay here with me." I closed my eyes. "Baby, don't shut your eyes."

"I'm so tired though." I whined.

**Seth POV**

"Faith, don't you dare leave me." I said sternly, but she was unconscious. Her eyes had stopped fluttering and her breathing was really shallow.

Where the fuck was anyone? Fuck, did I have to leave her and go and find help/ I couldn't leave her hear all alone, but what choice did I have?

I was dangling by my seat belt, but if I undid it I'd fall on Faith. Great. How am I supposed to get out?

I pulled the part of the belt that goes across my chest off and caught myself on the car window and pulled myself out, managing to untangle my feet and sit on the edge of the car.

"I can't leave her, I just can't." I mumbled to myself. Then I remembered that the wolves were on patrol, trying to catch a bloodsucker, oh gee things just get better don't they? "JAKE! SAM! PAUL! BRADY! COLIN! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" I shouted very loudly. I strained my eyes, waiting for a sound of any approach or even a car up on the main road, but still nothing.

"Seth." I head Faith whisper from inside the car.

"I'm right here baby," I looked down at her but her eyes were still closed. "I've got to phase or see if I can get any help. I'm gonna stay right here, close to the car." I pulled my legs out of the car and pulled my clothes off quickly and phased.

I heard Jake first. **'Oh man, where the hell you been?'**

**'Jake, I do not have time for this,' **I let the thought of the crash wash over my mind.

**'Oh shit!' **

**'Yeah man, I fucking need some help here, Faith is stuck and bleeding loads and I can't lose her, please help?'**

**'I'm on my way.' **I saw Jake throw his head back and howl and start running in my direction. **'Okay Seth keep cool, I'm like 2 minutes away, Paul is with me. Leah has gone back to get her car.'**

I phased back and pulled on my jeans and tried to opened the drivers door, luckily it wasn't too smashed up and I had it open in no time, "Faith baby," I looked down at her. The rain still hadn't let up, she was soaked. "Jake and Paul are on their way. You need to hold on for me, I can't live without you. You're my world Faith, don't leave me."

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned quickly and saw Paul come running towards me with Jake close behind.

"I'm gonna kill you." Paul bellowed.

"Paul, this is not the time or the place for this!" Jake shouted at him.

"Okay, Seth I need a phone so I can ring an ambulance." Jake looked at me. "Seth, where is your phone?" He asked again, while I stood there and stared at him blankly.

"In the car?" I answered, tears beginning to build in my eyes.

"Okay, stop discussing mobile phones, we need to turn the car the right was up." Paul spoke. Five minutes later the car was the right way up and Jake had managed to find my phone somewhere in the car.

I walked over to a tree and lowered myself down against the stump. How could I let this happen? This was all my fault if only I had seen the car sooner, we should of just stayed in Port Angeles and waited for the rain to stop. Damn. I punched the ground.

Everything around me become quiet and it was like everything was in slow motion, Leah arrived with her car, an ambulance had arrived and was treating faith, then the firemen had arrived, Faith had to be cut out of the car, I couldn't take this any more. I stood up and walked, I just walked somewhere, no where in particular. I just carried on walking and walking.

Leaving the love of my life fighting for her life.


	18. Chapter 16

_**Previously, **_

_**Seth POV**_

_**Everything around me become quiet and it was like everything was in slow motion, Leah arrived with her car, an ambulance had arrived and was treating faith, then the firemen had arrived, Faith had to be cut out of the car, I couldn't take this any more. I stood up and walked, I just walked somewhere, no where in particular. I just carried on walking and walking. **_

_**Leaving the love of my life fighting for her life. **_

**Chapter 16**

**Seth POV**

**4 days later...**

I just walked away that night, I didn't know why I did it, I suppose I was just scared. Scared to loose her, scared of what was to come. I carried on walking until I couldn't walk any more. I walked until I reached the cliffs and then I sat there crying. No one came looking for me, and I had no idea what time I eventually left the cliff top.

Right now, I was sat outside a little coffee shop staring into a cup of cold coffee, yeah I had been sat here awhile. I hadn't been to visit Faith in the hospital, I had no idea how she was doing. But I knew in my heart she was okay.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" I heard someone ask, I looked up to find a small girl with long black hair standing on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, who's asking?" I asking, cocking a eyebrow at her.

"Oh my god. It is you." She smiled and sat across the table from me. "You don't remember me do you?" She asked quietly.

"To be honest no, who are you?"

"Nina," I raised my eyebrows at her again. "Nina Cartelli. We went to school together, remember yet?" She chuckled.

"Erm no." I laughed with her.

"You, me and Faith. We used to be trouble makers us three, but then I left. I moved up to Alaska."

"Oh my god. Nina! I remember you now." She giggled. "How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good, just back here cos Grandma Cartelli passed. It's so strange being back her, like everything is the same but everyone's older. It's just strange."

"Oh well people do grow up you know." I teased. "I'm so sorry to hear your bad news."

She frowned at me. "It's okay, its been a long time coming. I just wish I could of spent some more time with her."

Suddenly that made me think of Faith, what if I lost her and was just sat here having general chit chat with Nina.

"Seth are you okay?" Nina asked reaching across to take my hand.

"Not really Nina, I don't know what to do." I gently squeezed her hand and pulled away to run my finger through my hair.

"About what?" She leant forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"Faith," I mumbled. "She's in hospital and I don't know what's going on with her. I don't know if she's okay or if she's even going to make it."

"Oh my god. Have you finally realised you're in love with her?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows, I smiled at her slightly.

"Yeah I realised Nina, she's my beautiful girlfriend if you must know." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Then why the hell are you sat here, you should be with her."

Tears began to build in my eyes. "I'm scared." I whispered. Nina stood up and walked over to me, leaning down to give me a hug.

"Why?" She whispered, crouching down in front of me and looking up.

"It's my fault she's there, if I had just seen the car before she did we would of both been safe." Nina took my hands again and squeezed. "She was bleeding so much, and I couldn't find anyone to save here and I just panicked I suppose. I don't want to go into the hospital and see her attached to all those machines looking really fragile."

"Seth, look at me." I looked down at her. "It's not your fault okay? I bet the other car didn't even stop did it." I shook my head. "It was probably just a young driver or even a drunk driver, you shouldn't blame yourself. Okay I get that you're scared to see her, but if you really love her you'll go. I regret not spending time with my grandma before she died, you don't want to live with that if you loose Faith do you?" I shook my head again. "And if you really want. I'll come to the hospital with you, I won't push you into anything but you should go and see her."

"Really? You'll come with me. Don't you have anything else to do?" I asked, looking at her.

"No," She smiled. "And If I'm honest, I want to spend some time with my two childhood best friends, even if Faith is in hospital."

"Thank you Nina." I leaned forward and gave her a huge hug.

**-0o0-**

Here I was stood outside the hospital staring at the main door, with Nina at my side holding my hand.

"You can do this." She whispered. I nodded my head and walked forward.

"Last time I was here my dad died." I whispered to myself.

"Harry died?" Nina asked obviously hearing me, "I'm so sorry Seth."

"It's okay, but now you understand why I didn't wanna come back here." She smiled at me sympathetically. We walked up to the main reception and I came face to face with a woman in her late twenties.

"How can I help you sweetie?" She asked politely.

"Erm, my girlfriend came in a couple days ago, can you direct me to where she is?" I asked. She gave me a suspicious look and looked Nina up and down.

"What her name?"

"Faith Elizabeth Lahote," It just rolled off my tongue, I said it without even thinking. Her long slender fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Oh yeah, she's had a lot of people asking after her. She up in intensive care. Take the lift to the third floor then straight down the hallway. Doctor Cullen is taking care of her." I nodded my head and walked to the lift Nina following behind me.

We didn't wait long for the lift, "Thank you for coming with me Nina."

"Seth, I've already said a million times. It's my pleasure."

We arrived on the third floor and as soon as the doors opened I saw Paul and Jake sat on the chairs outside a little room.

"Oh about time you made a appearance." Paul glared at me.

"Paul, leave him alone," Jake punched him in the shoulder. "I can see he's taking it hard. At least he's here now." I smiled at Jake.

"Thanks Jake, and Paul if you must know I'm blaming myself. And I didn't know what to do." I blinked back tears, I was not going to cry in front of the guys, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Oh so you didn't know what to do but you've found yourself a new little friend." He said eyeing up Nina. "Didn't take you long to get over it."

Nina took a step towards Paul. "Paul, shut the fuck up." She said, my mouth hit the floor. "I know have no idea who I am, but I remember you. Nina Cartelli." She held her hand out towards him and Paul stared at it like it was going to bite him.

Jake stood up and pulled me away from Nina and Paul who were arguing. "Do you want to see her?" He asked.

"Of course I do," I answered. "But I'm scared." Jake pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly.

"We're all scared."He mumbled. "I just thought I'd give you some warning. She hasn't woke up yet. She's in a coma. And if her heart rate gets any lower, we'll lose her." I nodded my head and looked down at the grown. "But doctor vamp said if we talk to her she might wake up, we've all tried but still nothing, maybe the imprint will help you get through." I nodded again. "I'll let you go, I know you're scared but she needs you and I know you need her."


	19. Chapter 17

_**Previously, **_

_**Seth POV**_

_**Jake stood up and pulled me away from Nina and Paul who were arguing. "Do you want to see her?" He asked. **_

"_**Of course I do," I answered. "But I'm scared." Jake pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly. **_

"_**We're all scared."He mumbled. "I just thought I'd give you some warning. She hasn't woke up yet. She's in a coma. And if her heart rate gets any lower, we'll lose her." I nodded my head and looked down at the grown. "But doctor vamp said if we talk to her she might wake up, we've all tried but still nothing, maybe the imprint will help you get through." I nodded again. "I'll let you go, I know you're scared but she needs you and I know you need her." **_

**Chapter 17**

**Seth POV**

I walked into a little room and looked around, avoiding looking at the one thing in the room that mattered most, Faith. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at my girl.

She looked so tiny laying in that bed with wires attached to her and oxygen mask on her face, tears built up in my eyes and spilled over.

There was a hard plastic seat next to her bed, I sat in it and took her head. She felt so cold.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't visited." I whispered to her. "Oh god, I feel so stupid. I'm practically talking to a empty room."

I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "Just wake up, wake up for me. I can't live without you Faith. You mean the world to me, no wait you _**are**_ my world, I can't live without you. If you die you know I'll be close behind you."

I looked out the little window that looked out onto the corridor where I had left Nina, Jake and Paul, Jake must of sensed I was looking at me and turned and smiled, I smiled back at him a little bit and looked over at Nina and Paul, they must have gotten over their little argument and was now chatting with each other.

"So I haven't visited because I blame myself for the crash, I blame myself for hurting you. If only I had seen the car before you had we might of been okay, you might have been okay, And I didn't want to visit cos last time I was here I lost dad, and I can't lose someone else I love." I sighed and rested my head on my hand.

"I love you Faith, so damn much. I can't lose you we have so much ahead of us. We're gonna get married one day, we're gonna have loads of babies together and we're gonna grow old together. But that won't happen if you're in here being stubborn and refusing to wake up." I chuckled, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"I've been a mess since the crash, I think about it all the time and how we should of just stayed in Port Angles and waited for the rain to stop, I walked away from the crash and I regret that. I know you needed me but I just walked and walked and walked. I sat on the cliff top for hours thinking about us, most importantly the day I realised I was in love with you."

"I think I was 11, our first day of high school. You was wearing a pretty blue top and black skinny jeans and a black cardigan. You'd gone through the bother of curling your hair that morning, you was almost late." I chuckled. "But damn you looked hot. And I waited for you outside school, cos I didn't want to go in by myself. But as soon as your mum stopped the car you ran over to me and squeezed me tightly. We walked into the school holding hands cos we both so scared." I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I looked up at the door, and noticed Carlisle on the other side, smiling at me, I smiled back inviting him in.

"Why hello Seth. How are you?" He asked picking up Faith's notes.

"I've been better Doc." I whispered.

"Yeah, I expect so."He grimaced. "I expected to see you sooner, not for you to wait four days before coming to see her."

"It's be rough on me, last time I was here I lost my dad. I couldn't bring myself to come here cos I thought I'd lose her."

"Well that's understandable." He wrote something down. "But I'm doing all I can, and I don't plan on losing her. She's a fighter."

I chuckled. "I already know that. She's stubborn too, probably hearing us all but being to stubborn to wake up."

"She'll wake up in her own time, everyone says it might not happen, but I believe she will."

"So do I, Jake said talking to her might help?"

"Yeah, even though she's in a coma she can still hear you."

"Jake said the imprint might help me break through cos they've all tried but still nothing."

"Jake could be right," Carlisle looked down at his notes again, "but can I have a private word with you in my office please Seth?"

"Er, yeah sure thing." I said slightly confused, I kissed Faiths cheek. "I'll be right back." I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

I followed Carlisle out the room silently shutting the door behind me.

"Why doesn't someone go keep Faith company?" Carlisle asked them as we carried on walking. "I need a word with Seth."

Jake jumped up. "Sure thing."

"Thanks man." I patted his shoulder and followed Carlisle down a corridor and into his office. It was a pretty nice place, windows that showed the view of the river and family photos dotted all over the place.

"So Seth, this is about Faith." I nodded my head signalling for him to continue. "Have you two interacted in sexual intercourse yet?" He asked, I felt my cheeks change colour as the blush wasked over me.

"Erm, yeah. Couple weeks ago, why?"

"Unprotected?" He asked, I nodded my head again. "Seth, take a seat." I sat down in a chair and Carlisle sat opposite me with the table between us. "Faith is in really early stages of pregnancy. She bled a lot in the car. But the baby stills alive with a strong heartbeat, the little thing is a fighter too. But if she doesn't wake up soon it'll die."

"What?" I asked, shocked. I wasn't just gonna lose my girlfriend now, I might lose my unborn baby as well. "How is the little guy managing to stay alive?"

"Well the fluids with give Faith, but fluids alone can't keep it alive, it needs some food, soon." I nodded my head. "Obviously I haven't told anyone, but I thought you should know, you being the father and all."

"No, thanks Carlisle. Can you keep it to yourself until she wakes up and can I tell her when she does. Please?"

"Sure thing Seth," He stood up and walked to the door. "But you have to remember it might die."

"Nah, I don't think so. It's a fighter, like its parents. Are we finished here? I wanna get back to her." Carlisle nodded and I left his office thanking him and jogged back to Faith.

My love and my child were in that room, needing me.


	20. Chapter 18

_**Previously, **_

_**Seth POV**_

"_**No, thanks Carlisle. Can you keep it to yourself until she wakes up and can I tell her when she does. Please?" **_

"_**Sure thing Seth," He stood up and walked to the door. "But you have to remember it might die." **_

"_**Nah, I don't think so. It's a fighter, like its parents. Are we finished here? I wanna get back to her." Carlisle nodded and I left his office thanking him and jogged back to Faith. **_

_**My love and my child were in that room, needing me.**_

Seth POV

I walked back to the little room to find Paul had left, and Jake and Nina were in with Faith. I entered the room and they both looked up.

"You okay man?" Jake asked. "You look a little distant."

"Er, yeah I'm fine." I mumbled.

Jake and Nina stayed a while, trying the make me smile a little but it just wasn't working. How can I smile at a time like this? Eventually they left, around about half past nine.

I exchanged numbers with Nina and promised to keep in touch with her, she was heading back to Alaska in a couple days and we wouldn't see each other in those days, but she promised to pop in and see Faith before she definitely left.

Jake left silently and gave my shoulder a squeeze, finally I was alone with Faith again.

"Hey baby, it's just me again." I whispered, laying my arms on the bed and resting my chin on them. "I love you." I sighed and shut my eyes.

**Faith POV**

I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't...I just couldn't.

It feels like I'm in a dream but it won't let me wake up.

Actually it's like I'm trapped in a nightmare and no one can help me out. I could hear Seth whispering words of love to me or just generally talking to me, I wish I could say something back.

But I can't, believe me I have tried. My eyes are so heavy and my mouth feels like it has been glued shut.

All I can see is darkness, but sometimes I get two lights flashing under my eyelids which always scared me.

At least I didn't have to worry about Seth any more, he was here so I knew he was okay. I waited for an eternity to hear his voice or so it felt.

I heard Paul and Jake's voice on a regular occurrence, obviously they were to two people that spent the most time in the hospital. I heard mum and dads voice a couple times, well mostly I heard mum crying.

Leah had even visited me. But I never heard Seth until now. Today, I don't even know which day it is any more. If I'm honest with myself months could of past.

I even heard a random girls voice, I remember her being her when Jake was in with me, they were laughing with each other and sounded like they were having fun.

I felt Seth take my right hand again. I wanted to smile so badly, just so he knew I was here but my face wouldn't move.

"Faith," He sighed. "You have to wake up, this isn't just about me any more."

Who else would this be about?

"I need you to wake up," He kissed the back of my hand. "_**We **_need you to wake up."

I tried to open my mouth to ask him, the glue got weaker and my mouth opened a little bit. "Sssss-" I managed to get out.

"Faith?" He asked, squeezing my hand. "Can you hear me baby?" I tried to nod but my head was like a lump of rock. "Faith, if you can hear me honey, squeeze my hand."

It took me a good couple minutes to find the energy to squeeze his fingers, well it wasn't much of a squeeze but I knew he felt it.

"Oh god." He breathed. "You're still with me."

"Ssssee-" I croaked again.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, I love you so much, can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried so hard, all I wanted to do was see his face. He's beautiful deep brown eyes, he's boyish smile, he's strong lean arms. Oh god I missed looking at him.

I tried and tried and tried.

"It's okay baby, it'll happen when you're ready." He kissed my cheek.

"Seth." I whispered.

"I'm here." He whispered. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"No, stay here with me." I squeezed his hand again.

"I've missed your voice."

"I've missed you." I mumbled.

"Everyone's missed you. I don't think Paul and Jake have left you since the accident."

"Paul and Jake saved me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Leah was there too."

"I owe them guys."

Without even thinking about it, or worrying about it. I opened my eyes and looked at Seth, he was looking at my hand he was holding.

"Seth," I whispered. "Look at me." He looked up at my face and he grinned.

"Hey," He kissed my cheek again. "I've missed your pretty eyes."

I smiled at him and pulled my oxygen mask off. "Is there any water in her?" I croaked.

"Yeah baby." He got up and got me a glass of water from the corner of the room while I tried to sit up better. "Gee, you woke up a little while ago, let me help." So I let him place his hands under my arms and sit me up straight.

He's face was so close to mine. I couldn't help but place my hands on his cheek and pull him in for a kiss.

"Mmm," I sighed. "I love you Seth Clearwater."

He smiled at me gently. "I love you too." He gave me my glass of water and sat on the side of the bed by me. "I should really get Carlisle to check you over."

"But I want some alone time with you."

"I'm not gonna leave you." He promised.

"Go get him then, if it'll make you happy." I teased.

"It'll make me very happy."


	21. Chapter 19

_**Previously, **_

_**Faith POV**_

_**He smiled at me gently. "I love you too." He gave me my glass of water and sat on the side of the bed by me. "I should really get Carlisle to check you over." **_

"_**But I want some alone time with you." **_

"_**I'm not gonna leave you." He promised. **_

"_**Go get him then, if it'll make you happy." I teased. **_

"_**It'll make me very happy."**_

Seth left and brought Carlisle make in a matter of minutes.

"Hello sweetheart, it's good to see your eyes open." He said, looking over my notes.

"You'll be perfectly fine. We just need to get some proper food and drink into you." Carlisle smiled and Seth, and Seth looked at me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked them both, Carlisle smiled at me, kind of in a fatherly way, and Seth looked down at our intertwined hands. "Someone please tell me." I begged.

"I would, but I promised Seth he could tell you, I know it's not very doctor like."

"No Carlisle, that's okay." I smiled up at him, I really liked this guy. Carlisle finished checking me over, told me to push a button if I needed anything and left.

This left me and Seth sat here in a very uncomfortable silence. I just stared at him and I could tell he was avoiding my eyes.

"Faith," He breathed, eventually. "I don't know how to tell you this." He whispered.

"Babe," I squeezed his hand lightly. "It can't be that bad. You and me are strong, we could get through anything."

"I know we can." Seth let go of my hand and stood up. "But I'm not too sure about this, this isn't just big, this is _**big**_... like huge."

"This is going to change our lives completely," He continued. "And I don't even know if this is what you want or what I want, We're both still so young and ugh... I didn't mean that. I do want it, I want this so bad and don't make that change what you want just because I want it." He was pacing backwards and forwards.

"Seth, I have no idea what you're talking about." I tried to climb out of bed but Seth was at my side in an instant.

"You can't get out of bed yet, you're still so weak." He whispered, kissing my cheek and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Then just tell me. Please Seth." I begged.

"Well errr...erm, yeah-" He mumbled.

I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eyes. "Seth Clearwater, I love you. No matter what. Just tell me."

"You're erm...preg, pregnant?" He frowned.

"I'm what?" I asked. No I couldn't be I was only seventeen. How was I supposed to be a mum to this poor little baby? I had no idea ow to care for a baby. Did I even have enough resposibilty for a baby?

"You're pregnant. We're having a baby."

I couldn't focus on anything at this moment. I was going to be a mum, we were going to be parents. Oh god, my parents are gonna kill me, Paul is gonna kill Seth. How would I be able to finish school with a baby? Was I just going to end up in a dead end job to just provide for this child. I wasn't ready, we're not ready.

"Faith," Seth said sternly, making me look at his face. "Breathe." I let out a long breath, realising I had been holding it all in. I looked at Seth face, and I mean I really looked at him. He had a beaming smile and his eyes were sparkling.

"Do you want this?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I really do. Our own little family. I'll get my grades at school and I'll even get a part time job, I'll do anything for this Faith." He looked in my eyes the whole time he spoke, not once did he look down or away from me.

I smiled at him. "But what will everyone think?" I asked, taking one of his hands in both of mine.

"That we're young and stupid, but what do their opinions matter, it's what we want, right?" He asked.

"Yea," I mumbled. "I'd love to have a family with you." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"So?" He asked.

"We're having a family Seth." I said before kissing him passionately.


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I'm just really having a rubbish time lately :( but i'll try be back to normal regular updates now :) **

_**Previously..**_

_**I smiled at him. "But what will everyone think?" I asked, taking one of his hands in both of mine.**_

_**"That we're young and stupid, but what do their opinions matter, it's what we want, right?" He asked.**_

_**"Yea," I mumbled. "I'd love to have a family with you." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.**_

_**"So?" He asked.**_

_**"We're having a family Seth." I said before kissing him passionately.**_

I was in hospital still, with everyone visiting non stop . I had no time to talk to Seth about our plans about the baby and I had no one else to talk too.. one thing I did know was we had agreed not to tell anyone yet.

Today Jake was visiting with Embry and Quil, which I was quite happy about they were my favourite visitors, they seemed to always put a smile on my face and keep me laughing for a couple hours.

I propped myself up in bed, and saw Seth walk past the window and towards the door. He opened it quietly and peered in.

"Hey," I whispered gently. "You can come in."

He chuckled quietly, "I was gonna come in anyway." He leaned over me and kissed my lips lightly, and then leaned down to kiss my tummy, yeah he had started doing that a lot lately.

"Seth." I giggled. "Stop it, anyone could walk by."

"Nah, cos it's only me here visiting you." He sat on the edge of the bed. "And Jake, Em and Quil wont be here til this afternoon."

"So I get all this morning of just me and you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes." He leaned forward to kiss me lightly. "I get all morning with my girls." He placed his hand on my tummy.

"You think it's a girl?"

"Yeah," He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "I hope so anyway, a daddy's little girl."

"I can see it now. You doting over her, and spoiling her rotten."

"I'll spoil both of you, You're my queen and she'll be my little princess."

I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "I love you Seth Clearwater."

"I love you too Faith Elizabeth Lahote."

"What if its a little boy?" I asked quietly.

"Then I'll play football with him, and tell him the tricks of the trade to get the girls." Seth winked at me.

"So he'll have a steady girlfriend the time he's three?"

Seth laughed, "Yeah and I'll be damn proud of him."

**-o0o-**

It's been three weeks since that conversation and two weeks since I'd left the hospital. It's still Seth and I's little secret, I really wanted to tell everyone but I just didn't know how to tell them.

I was dreading Paul's reaction the most, maybe we could run away and just text everyone to let them know.

"Baby, we need to tell them." Seth whined one day as we we're walking along the beach. "You'll probably start showing soon, and-"

I cut him off. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

He stopped in front of me and took my face in his hands. "No, of course not, you look gorgeous. Pregnant suits you." He kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you, if that is a compliment. And I know you're right but I don't know how to tell them Seth."

"I know, it'll be difficult. Paul will probably cut off my balls." I sat down in the sand and buried my face in my hands.

"Can I tell my parents by myself please?" I mumbled.

"No Faith, I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Please Seth, let me tell them. Then we'll get everyone together at Sam's and tell them all."

He sat down next to me, "Why do you want to do this alone?" He asked quietly.

"Just let me do it please, I need too."

"Ugh I hate this," He growled. "But if you want to do this alone I'll let you."

"Just my parents, we can tell the pack and the imprints together. I promise."

"Okay," He kissed the back of my hand. "Do you want me to take you home now?"

"Yes please. Then you go home and I'll tell them, then I'll meet you over at Sams."

**-0o0-**

Seth walked me home and kissed me at the door. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. "I'll meet you at Sam's at about six-ish?"

"Yeah sure, see you both there." He kissed me again. "Both my girls." He whispered against my lips.

Seth eventually left, and then my stomach dropped. I was scared, shit scared.

I went straight up to my room and closed the door turning to the full length mirror on the back and lifting my t-shirt. Seth was right, I was beginning to show. My flat stomach was not so flat anymore.

My thoughts were stopped when I heard the front door shut and chattering coming from below me, in the kitchen.

"Mum! Dad!" I called out.

"Yes honey, we're home."

That's all I needed to hear, I slowly opened my bedroom door and descended the stairs, I round the corner to the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks, how the hell am I going to do this?

"Faith?" Mum asked, standing in the kitchen door way. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I know you better than that, tell me what's wrong." She placed her hands on her hips and looked me dead in the eye.

"Okay, okay. Sit at the table with dad." She moved from the doorway and hovered over the chair next to where my dad was sat. "Sit down mum please."

She slowly sat down and looked at me, she opened her mouth to speak but Dad beat her too it. "Faith, spit it out." He chuckled. "Can it really be that bad?"

I looked down at the floor. "I suppose it kind of is," I whispered. "But then it's a good thing too."

"Faith," Mum sighed. "We can get through whatever it is."

"I know we can, I'm just scared." I sighed loudly and looked up at them. "I'm pregnant."

Their faces dropped, Dad was slowly turning red. "Get out!" He shouted standing up. "My seventeen year old daughter is pregnant! I want you out!"

"No John, please?" Mum begged.

He pushed passed her, and stomped over to me. "You heard me, get out! If Seth can get you pregnant he can look after you, see how long you last."

Tears streamed down my face, I looked up at him and he was glaring at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered before leaving the kitchen and making my way to the front door.


	23. Chapter 21

_**Previously..**_

"_**I know we can, I'm just scared." I sighed loudly and looked up at them. "I'm pregnant." **_

_**Their faces dropped, Dad was slowly turning red. "Get out!" He shouted standing up. "My seventeen year old daughter is pregnant! I want you out!" **_

"_**No John, please?" Mum begged. **_

_**He pushed passed her, and stomped over to me. "You heard me, get out! If Seth can get you pregnant he can look after you, see how long you last." **_

_**Tears streamed down my face, I looked up at him and he was glaring at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered before leaving the kitchen and making my way to the front door. **_

I didn't pack a bag or anything, I just left. Down the porch steps and the driveway, I stopped at the end of the driveway and looked back at the house. Mum was stood at the window looking at me, a faint smile on her face but hidden behind the puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She waved a small wave and blew my a kiss, I sighed and turned back to the road and walked.

And walked.

And walked.

My brain didn't know where to go but luckily my feet did, before I knew it I was outside Seth's house, I climbed the porch steps slowly and lifted my hand to knock but stopped.

I stood there a good five minutes before sighing loudly, and knocked. Sue opened the door, a wooden spoon in one hand and a cloth in the other.

"Faith, are you okay?" She asked, dropping the wooden spoon and cloth on the small table in there hallway before pulling me into a hug.

"Not really Sue. Is Seth here?"

"Of course he is honey, he's either patrolling, with you, or here." She chuckled, I smiled at her a little. "He's up in his room, do you want to talk to me though? Cause' you know I'm always here and practically you're mother in law."

"Not at the moment Sue, I need Seth right now." A tear escaped my eye and trailed down my cheek.

"I can see that," She wiped the tear away softly. "Up you go, I'll bring some freshly baked cookies up when they're done, you look like you need comfort food."

"Thank you," I whispered making my way up the stairs. I got to Seth's door and it was open and I could see him sat at his desk doing some work, his back to me. I slowly walked in and wrapped my arms round his neck resting my chin on his shoulder. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Hey," He whispered, dropping his pen and holding my arms. "You okay?" He asked softly, lifting my arms and spinning chair to face me.

"Not really," I whispered looking into his eyes. He knew me so well he pulled me onto his lap and cuddled me tightly. "I have no where to go."

"What do you mean?" He rubbed my back, I must admit it felt nice and made me smile a tiny bit.

"Well I told them." I sighed. Seth didn't say anything so I continued, "Dad told me to get out, told me to leave and not come back. You got me pregnant, now I'm your problem."

"You'll never be a problem baby, and I can't believe they did that." I shut my eyes and buried my head into his neck inhaling his smell. "But now **we** do have a **actual** problemthough. We're are you supposed to go, like I'm sure mum will let you stay here awhile once she knows."

"We could get our own place?" I whispered.

"Yeah, we could. But I need a job to get the money first, and argh!" He growled and pushed me away to look me in the eye. "Are you sure you want this? I mean like a baby, and a place with me... and well do you just want me?"

"Of course I do," I leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you Seth, you're my world. And this little guy," I placed his hands on my tummy. "Just shows how much we love eachother, and that we're meant to be."

"I love you so much." He kissed me softly.

There was a faint knock on the bedroom door and Seth looked up to see who it was. "Oh hi mum." I turned and smiled at Sue.

"You look better Faith," She smiled, placing a plate of cookies on Seth's bed side table. "Still don't wanna talk?" She asked.

"Erm, actually..can we talk to you? I think it's better we tell you before my parents do."

"Take a seat mum," Seth pointed to his bed, and Sue perched herself on the edge. "Okay, can you please have an open mind?" He asked.

"Of course," She said very motherly. "We can get through it, whatever it is."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Mum said that, and then dad blew up."

"What is it?" She asked softly. I finally looked up at her and she was smiling at me.

"Faith, let me tell her please?" Seth asked, I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. "Well obviously you know about the car accident and how Faith spent four days in there." Sue nodded. "Well when I eventually went in to see her, Carlisle, you know Doctor Cullen? Well anyway he told me she was pregnant."

"How did the poor little thing survive through a car accident, and those four days in hospital." Well this was a better reaction than the one I had with my parents.

"Carlisle said it wouldn't of survived more than those four days on just the fluids, but then my little fighter here," He squeezed me lightly. "Woke up. Carlisle said we'd need to get food into her as soon as possible for it to survive. And just like its mummy it made it."

Sue smiled softly and stood up, "Congratulations." She hugged us both very tightly.

"Is this okay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course it is, it's not very conventional but it happen and we'll make the best of it." She finally let us go. "So how did your parents react honey?" She asked squeezing my shoulder.

"Well this is where its probably gets complicated. Mum said literally the same as you, but dad completely blew up, told me to get out, Seth got me pregnant, he can look after me. So I left and came here."

"Like I know this is probably stupid, but can she please move in for a while mum?" Seth asked, looking up at Sue. "Just for a couple weeks maybe months, I'm gonna get a part time job and try raise the money for a apartment or something."

Sue smiled at her son, and sat back on the bed. "Okay, I've kept this really quiet. But now I think you need to know, me and your father were putting a little money away every year for your college fund, but then the wolf gene sprung on you, which we really didn't expect with so many wolves." She grimaced a little as she spoke.

"Well anyway the college thing went flying out the window, but your welcome to the money now, seen as though you're starting a family and need it, nut Seth Clearwater I still expect you to finish school and get this part time job. This girl and my grandchild need all the looking after you can do."


	24. Chapter 22

_**Previously..**_

_**Sue smiled at her son, and sat back on the bed. "Okay, I've kept this really quiet. But now I think you need to know, me and your father were putting a little money away every year for your college fund, but then the wolf gene sprung on you, which we really didn't expect with so many wolves." She grimaced a little as she spoke. **_

"_**Well anyway the college thing went flying out the window, but your welcome to the money now, seen as though you're starting a family and need it, nut Seth Clearwater I still expect you to finish school and get this part time job. This girl and my grandchild need all the looking after you can do."**_

Seth agreed whole heartedly with spoiling me and the baby, and Sue agreed I could stay here awhile.

"I'll see you kids later." She said as she left, "And Seth save some cookies for them." She pointed at us, and raised her eyebrows expecting him to reply.

"Sure thing mum." And that was it, she left closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Well that was a better reaction than I expected." Seth whispered over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just hope my parents come round." I stood up off his lap and crawled onto the bed. Seth followed behind me, and pulled me close again.

"They will, just let them think it over for a couple days." He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "But I'm really looking forward to sleeping next to you, and cuddling you, and waking up to those beautiful brown eyes of yours. This is the start of us."

"I can't wait either. But now I don't wanna move."

"Well we have to move soon, cos I've told everyone to meet us at Sam and Emily's at six. That's if you still want to tell them."

"Of course I do, just scared. Paul will probably be worse than dad." I mumbled into Seth's chest.

"We'll be okay." He rubbed my back again.

**-o0o-**

This was it.

We was walking hand in hand down Sam and Emily's driveway, I could already see Colin and Brady on the porch laughing at two unrecognised wolves rolling around in the dirt.

Seth squeezed my hand lightly as we got closer to them. Brady saw us and wolf whistled me. "I'm not a dog Brady." I shouted at him.

"Who said I was whistling you?" He asked winking at me.

"I never knew you had a thing for Seth," I smirked. "You should just murder me and get me out the way." He chuckled at me before jumping down the steps in one go and pulling me into a hug.

"You've just ruined my plan," He whispered in my ear.

"Murder my girl, and I'll murder you." Seth punched him in the shoulder before pulling him into one of those half hug guy things.

I looked around and noticed the two guys that were rolling around in the dirt play fighting were Jacob and Jared.

"Hey beautiful," Jake pulled me into a hug. "Its been way too long."

"Yeah. Life has just been chaos, I'll try fit in some more pack time."

"That's all I ask." Jake said before letting me go, I wasn't out his arms three seconds before Jared pulled me into a hug.

"Hey," He let me go. "We've all heard about you chaotic life through Paul and little Seth here," He punched Seth in the shoulder. "We're all here for you, you know that right?" I blushed and nodded my head.

"I feel so popular." I Smiled up at them all.

"You feel popular now? Everyone else is inside and probably want hugs too." I sighed loudly before taking Seth's hand again.

"I suppose we should go inside then." They all nodded their heads, in unison. It was quite freaky.

Jared was right. I was bombarded with hugs and kisses when I got through the door. Embry, Phoebe (Embry's imprint), Emily, Rachel, Sam, Kim, Leah, Stephen and eventually Paul.

"Okay guys and girls. Enough hugs, I'm feeling loved but this is enough." I laughed and they all went to sit down again.

"Okay, what did you drag us all here for?" Leah asked, looking directly at Seth.

"We have something to tell you," He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a empty seat, sitting down and then pulling me onto his lap.

"Ooh." Jacob blew between his teeth.

"This better not be what I'm thinking." Paul growled.

"And what are you thinking Paul?" I asked, looking at him.

"You're either engaged, or he's got you pregnant."

"Well yeah, it's one of those." I looked him in the eyes and his hands began shaking lightly. Everyone round the room gasped, Kim, Leah, Rach and Emily were all bouncing in there sits or the spots they were stood in.

"Either one, I hope you can run fast," Paul pointed at Seth. "She's my little sister!" He bellowed.

"Yeah, and she's my soul mate."

"Paul! Shut the hell up, I've lost enough today..I don't need this right now."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, cutting Paul off, who was obviously going to ask the same question.

"Mum and dad kicked me out, I don't wanna lose you too Paul." I whispered, tears building in my eyes.

"Okay, why?" Paul asked softly, his face becoming soft.

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled, I knew they all heard me.

"Oh my god," Leah squealed jumping up to give me a hug. "I'm gonna be a auntie."

"Yeah Leah, how does Auntie Lee sound?" Seth asked, standing up to hug her tightly. I was on my feet but still looking at the floor, Leah was the only one who had made a move. I decided I needed to be brave and looked up at everyone avoiding the one person I wanted to look at the most, Paul.

I noticed Emily and Sam first both standing by the kitchen grinning at me, as I looked round the room I noticed everyone grinning. I finally looked over at Paul and he was starting to stand up, He felt my eyes on him and looked up at me before opening his arms.

I ran into them wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you Faith, unconditionally. You're my little sister and you mean the world to me. I'm so happy for you I know you'll be an amazing mum, but I'm still gonna kick Seth's ass."

"Yeah, I know you will, and he'll probably let you." He laughed and pushed me away a little to look at my face.

"So mum and dad didn't take it so well?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No, told me to get out." a tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek. "I didn't get a chance to get any of my stuff, I just left." I whispered.

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me towards the door. "We're going to talk to them."

I let go of his hand and looked over at Seth and he was smiling at me I gestured from him to come over. "Go babe, I'll wait here with these guys. You can do it." He kissed my lips softly.

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door and then his car.

I climbed into Paul's car and he pulled out the drive way, we were halfway home before he spoke to me.

"I'm not gonna fight with them to let you come back home, you'll always have somewhere to go. To be honest me and Rach have been looking for a place, when we get it you can always crash with us, and I know you'll always be welcome at Sues."

"Yeah we spoke to Sue, she said I'm welcome there for awhile. But Seth and I were thinking about getting our own place too, Sue said she had some money put away for Seth. We can have it if we want to start our own little family, but we're both gonna finish school and Seth wants to get a part time job."

"That kid might of been stupid and got you pregnant, but he can be quite smart elsewhere. He's got his head screwed on right, just not the contraception bit." He laughed and I smiled with him. "I am really happy for you though."

"I know you are Paully, you might be a complete jackass at times, but I love you so much and I'll listen to you about some things but you need to let me make my own mistakes sometimes, and Seth's not a mistake. He's changed my life soo much and I'm so happy about it. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You know I always knew he'd eventually fall for you. Maybe he did need the imprint to push him along a little. I love that guy," I smiled over at him. "Just don't tell him I said that, I'm glad he makes you happy, cos I know damn well that you make him happy too. You two deserve each other and the little peanut inside you couldn't have better parents."

"Aw Paul, have you found your emotional side?" I teased. "Of course I wont tell him, you'll get the shit ripped out of you," He nodded his head looking over at me. "And my little peanut is gonna have the best uncle ever, I always thought you'd have a kid long before me."

"So did I, but hey," He stopped the car and took my hand in his squeezing lightly. "That's the way the cookie crumbles." I laughed and looked up at the house.

"Let's do this." I whispered.

"One thing first. I love you Faith."

"I love you too Paul." And we climbed out the car.


	25. Chapter 23

Its been six months since I went home that night, and neither mum nor dad had made any effort to contact myself or Paul. Hell if they really wanted to be like that, I could play ten times better.

I'd moved in with Sue and Seth had managed to get himself a job in the small garage in Port Angeles. We was doing pretty good, but still hadn't saved enough for a apartment of our own.

I was at Emily's right now, the boys were out on a big hunt apparently vamps had been running round here for awhile. Something to do with the Cullen Clan but I didn't ask many questions.

"So Faye, did you think about my suggestions for a baby shower?" Rach asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I have actually and I think it'll be a really good idea." I replied, smiling at her.

**WRITERS BLOCK. HELP! **

**Okay guy, I've started the next chapter and got this far. Please help me? PM me or leave a review. It would be hugely welcomed.**


	26. Chapter 24

Its been six months since I went home that night, and neither mum nor dad had made any effort to contact myself or Paul. Hell if they really wanted to be like that, I could play ten times better.

I'd moved in with Sue and Seth had managed to get himself a job in the small garage in Port Angeles. We was doing pretty good, but still hadn't saved enough for a apartment of our own.

I was at Emily's right now, the boys were out on a big hunt apparently vamps had been running round here for awhile. Something to do with the Cullen Clan but I didn't ask many questions.

"So Faye, did you think about my suggestions for a baby shower?" Rach asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"I have actually and I think it'll be a really good idea." I replied, smiling at her.

"Yay!" She screamed, running over to give me a hug. "This is gonna be so fun." She pulled me over to sit at the table with Emily, Kim and herself.

"So I watched on TV the other day this cake programme. And they wanted everyone to find out what the se of the baby was at the same time, even the parents." Emily told us.

"How would that work, Seth and I would have the option to find out the sex of the baby at our next scan."

"Yes, but you'd ask the nurse to write it on a piece of paper, and then will hand it to the bakery so you wont know til you cut the cake." Emily squeezed my hand gently.

"That's such a cool idea Faith. I think you should do it." Kim agreed.

"Yeah, I think so too." Rach said. "And we can get blue and pink Hawaiian flower necklacey thingys, and when you eneter you have to say if you think its a boy or a girl and I'll give you a necklace the colour."

We spent the rest of the afternoon going through baby shower arrangements, three hours later I was tired and needed a nap. "Emily," I whispered quietly. "Can I borrow the spare room for like an hour, I'm so tired."

"Sure thing honey, are you sure you're okay?" She hugged me gently.

"I'm fine," She gave me a sceptical look. "Honestly I am. I'm just so tired." She smiled sweetly and pointed towards the stairs, I obeyed quietly and made my way to the spare room.

**-o0o-**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but it only felt like minutes before I felt someone lay next to me and pull me into their arms.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Hey mama bear." He breathed in my ear. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm, but you did." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you'll forgive me." He whispered, kissing my cheek.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my stomach. "Ahh." I curled up into a ball, trying to protect myself from this pain. "Ow," I squealed loudly.

Seth let me go an sat bolt up right next to me. "Faith, what is it?"

"It hurts," I moaned. So bad."

"Sam!" Seth bellowed. "Emily!"

Sam came charging threw the door, closely followed by Emily. "What is it?"

"She's in pain. We need to get her to the hospital." Seth explained.

"Faith, honey. Where's the pain?" Emily asked sweetly.

"The right side of my stomach," I told her. "Seth, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Faith, I'm going to pick you up okay?" Sam said, placing his arms underneath me, "I'm gonna take you to the car and get you to the hospital."


	27. Chapter 25

**Previously..**

"Faith, honey. Where's the pain?" Emily asked sweetly.

"The right side of my stomach," I told her. "Seth, I'm scared." I whispered.

"Faith, I'm going to pick you up okay?" Sam said, placing his arms underneath me, "I'm gonna take you to the car and get you to the hospital."

**...**

We arrived at the hospital, and Seth opened his door and bolted into the building. Sam opened the door and lifted me out and carried me inside.

"Where's Seth?" I moaned clutching at my side.

"Gone to find Carlisle." I looked up at him in confusion. Who was Carlisle? "Don't look at me like that. Carlisle is the best doctor around, And he understands all the wolf stuff." He winked at me.

Seth soon came jogging back with a tall beautiful blonde man following him. Seth held his arms out and Sam placed me into them.

"Seth, follow me." The blonde man said walking along the corridor and into a empty room, Seth gently placed me on the bed and stood back. "Faith?" The man asked, I nodded my head. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and I'll be your doctor. Okay?" I nodded again. "I know you're in pain honey, but can you tell me exactly where it is please?"

"My right side." I whispered. "Feels like a sharp stabbing pain if I'm honest."

Carlisle walked over to me and lifted my t-shirt. "Faith, where did you get these bruises?" He asked, bruises, what bruises? I looked down at my side and right there was a dark purple bruise.

"I have no idea." I whispered, Seth was looking over Carlisle shoulder. "Have you seen these before Seth?"

"No," He whispered. "What are they?" He asked walking round to the other side of the bed and picking up my hand.

"I have no idea. I'm going to do and ultra sound to see if the baby is okay. Is that Alright with you guys?"

"Yeah doc, that's okay." Seth smiled down at me before pulling a chair over and sitting right beside me.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

And then it was two. I didn't want to look and Seth or even be left alone with him, I felt like I'd let him down so much.

"Faith." He whispered placing a finger under my chin and pulling my face towards him. I didn't fight him, I turned and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes and his bottom lip was trembling, he was close to loosing it, I knew that much.

"Oh Seth, don't cry. This is my fault, not yours."

"How is it? If I had looked after you more instead of running around with the pack trying to catch vampire you'd probably be okay." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

"You was protecting us! Fighting off vampires and protecting the reservation is your job, without you guys out there half of us would be dead. You. Did. Protect. Us."

There was a knock at the door and a short chubby nurse and Carlisle came in. Carlisle was reading over some notes and the nurse was pulling along the ultrasound machine, she placed it to the right of the bed smiled at me and left the room.

"You only have on baby in there right?" Carlisle asked looking up from his notes.

"Yes." Seth answered immediately.

Carlisle nodded and walked round to the ultra sound. "I don't think there is." He spoke more to himself than us.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"You've only had two scans, and sometimes they're not 100%." He answered. "I'm going to do one now, just to check something. Please lift your top and lower your trousers to your bikini line." He said professionally, I did as he asked.

He placed a large piece of blue paper towel on my trousers before squeezing some gel onto my stomach.

"If it hurts, tell me okay honey? I'll try to be very gentle." I nodded my head, he gently placed the probe onto my stomach and immediately there was the sound of a train. "I think I've found the little guy." Carlisle pointed at the monitor and there was a picture off our baby, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I felt Seth squeeze my hand and took a quick peak at him. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like a picture?" Carlisle asked, pulling my attention back to the monitor.

"Yes please." I answered quickly and a little too loudly. Seth chuckled, I turned and looked at him again. "What? I'm excited."

"So am I." He smiled. "I can't wait to hold her."

"How do you know it's a little girl?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me, he looked up at Carlisle. "Can we find out the sex?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want too, I want it to be a surprise to us."

"Sorry Seth, but I have to listen to the lady. She looks like she's the scary kind when she's mad." Carlisle chuckled. It looks like the excitement and good mood was catching him too. "But I can give you both a surprise right now."

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. He didn't answer me he just pointed at the screen, I looked at it again. Carlisle moved the probe around and then there was the baby again. "What about it?" I asked confused.

"Congratulations. You're having twins." He smiled.


	28. Chapter 26

**Previously..**

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together. He didn't answer me he just pointed at the screen, I looked at it again. Carlisle moved the probe around and then there was the baby again. "What about it?" I asked confused.

"Congratulations. You're having twins." He smiled.

"What?" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, twins." Carlisle smiled, zooming out a bit on the screen so we could see both. "Look. One." He pointed to one baby. "Two." and then the other.

"Oh wow." I whispered, "That's amazing."

"So how does that explain the bruises?" Seth asked, bringing my hand up to his mouth to kiss the palm.

"They've got your strength," Carlisle told him, sitting down at the end of the bed. "I don't understand it myself. The wolves usual develop in their teens but." He sighed. "I just don't understand it Seth."

"So what are we gonna do? I can't have them hurting her."

"We've got to watch her closely for the ext few weeks, I can't get those babies out yet. They need time for the lungs to develop."

"So I've got to sit back and let her get covered in bruises?" Seth's hands begun to shake.

"Seth, calm down," I whispered. "I've got the bruises already but I didn't even notice. Obviously they're not hurting me that much.

"But they will Faith, They get stronger and stronger each day."

"He's right Faith." Carlisle said. "But four more weeks and I can get them out of her," He looked at Seth. "And if needs must I'll get them out sooner. But then they'll be a high chance the babies wont survive."

"Seth, I can do this for another four weeks, I'll be okay. If not the first place I will come is to Carlisle."

Carlisle squeezed my knee gently. "Now if that's all the questions you have you can go home." I nodded my head. "Would you like a individual picture of each baby and then one of the both?" He asked.

"Yes please doc." Carlisle moved the probe around again and pushed a bottom to take the picture.

Seth held his hand out for me as I jumped off the bed, "Carlisle?" I looked up at him. "I don't suppose you could right the sex of the babies on a piece of paper and seal it in a envelope for us? I wanna get the wolves together and we all find out at the same time."

"Yes I could so that." He pushed a few bottoms again. "I'll be right back."

"Faith," Seth sighed. "I really don't like this." He whispered.

"Like what?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Oh no! Not that. I love we're here and we're going to be parents. I just don't like how they're going to keep hurting you for weeks."

"I'm stronger than I look you know." I kissed his lips softly.


	29. Chapter 27

**Previously..**

"Faith," Seth sighed. "I really don't like this." He whispered.

"Like what?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Oh no! Not that. I love we're here and we're going to be parents. I just don't like how they're going to keep hurting you for weeks."

"I'm stronger than I look you know." I kissed his lips softly.

Sam and Emily were waiting for us in the relatives room. Emily can straight over to us assoon as she saw me through the little window on the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly pulling me into a hug.

"More than alright." I grinned as Sam pulled me into a hug.

"Oh good," She sighed. "I've been so worried."

"She's okay Em," Seth wrapped his arms round the both of us. "We just have news to tell you all." He waved an envelope in front of them.

"Oh my god. What's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's good news, don't worry." Seth smiled.

"But we're gonna get the pack and everyone together before we tell you." I told her. "Do you mind if they all meet us at your house?" I asked.

"Sure thing honey," Sam said pulling is phone out his pocket. "I'll call Jacob and tell him to get everyone together at ours."

"Thank you." I smiled.

We drove back to Sam and Emily's in silence, Seth leaned over and gave me a odd kiss here and there or just smiled t me. I know he was bursting to tell someone, and I completely knew how he felt.

"Seth, if you smile any more you face will split in two." Sam chuckled looking in the mirror at him.

"I'm just so happy."

"We can see that honey," Emily teased. "But we don't know what it is yet, I know it's killing me not knowing and it's probably killing Sam too." Sam reached across and took Emily's hand.

"Soon Em," Seth replied. "What are we? Like five minutes away from your house?" Emily nodded.

Five minutes later we turned to drive down the driveway and everyone was sat or stood on the porch. Sam stopped the car and my door was open before he had even put it in park or I had undone my seatbelt.

I looked up and saw Paul, all I could do was smile at him. But he didn't return that smile. "I've been so worried." He said, crouching down and looking straight into my eyes. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think about it," I apologised, climbing out the car. "But I'm fine. Carlisle looked over me and I had a scan, I'm fine, we're fine." I said placing my hand on my swollen stomach.

"So why are we all here?" He asked, placing his arm round my shoulders and turning me to look at the porch. Everyone was here, the wolves, the imprints, Sue and even Billy.

"Don't worry so much," I said kissing his cheek. "It's good news." I whispered.

"Everyone get inside," Sam told them all. "She's fine. But apparently they have some really good news for us." I visibly saw everyone relax and slowly make their way inside. Seth took my hand and I shrugged Paul's arm off me.

"Paul, can I steal her for one sec?" Paul nodded and made his way into the house too.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning to face him.

He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me as close as he could get me. "Nothing in particular. I just know everyone is going to steal you once we get in there and I wanted a moment with you."

"Seth," I kissed his nose. "They may steal me for a couple hours tonight but only one person gets me forever, and that's you."

"I know baby." He kissed my lips softly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly squeezing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna know what it says in this envelope." I whispered, snatching it out of his hand.

"Well, I say we go in there and find out." He let my waist go and took my hand again. We walked into the house and immediately everyone's eyes were on us.

"I'm not going to tell you all straight away." I told them. "Is anyone going to let the pregnant lady sit down?" I asked.

Leah jumped up from beside Sue. "Here you go." She smiled. "Sit next to grandma." She chuckled as Sue playfully slapped him.

Seth stood behind me, with his hands on my shoulders. Everyone's eyes still o9n us, no one spoke apart from Leah.

"So-" Jake trailed off.

"Yeah, come on." Quil sighed. "You're killing us."

"Okay, okay." I sighed, "I had this sharp stabbing pain in my right side." I brushed Seth's hands off and stood up lifting the right side of my t-shirt to reveal the bruises. "And Carlisle found these." I heard a growl and looked up to find Paul on his feet glaring at Seth.

"Did you fucking do this?" He asked.

"No I didn't." Seth answered. "I wouldn't hurt her, you should know that."

"Paul, chill out." I said loudly. "He didn't hurt me, why would I get the whole pack here to tell you that? I said it was good news remember?"

"How are this bruises good news Faith?" I smiled at him and walked over to him wrapping my arms round his waist.

"It's the baby." I told him, he squeezed me back. I turned around in his arms and faced the pack again. "They're as strong as you guys, it's the wolf gene. Carlisle said he didn't understand it himself so don't ask." I pointed a finger and Sam who stopped dead and leant back against the wall.

"Wait." Emily said, grinning at me. "**They're as? **There's more than one?" I knew Emily would pick up on it before anyone else did, suddenly the room was filled with smiles.

"Yeah," I smiled shyly. "We're having twins!"

Paul hugged me from behind again. "Congratulations." He whispered in my ear before kissing my temple. Leah hugged my front, Paul wouldn't let me go.

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a auntie twice?"

"Yeah," I smiled and hugged her tightly.

Paul and Leah eventually let me go and Sue engulfed me. "Two grandbabies. I can't wait. Congratulations honey." She kissed my cheek softly. "I better go hug my son too huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah I think you should."

Emily and Kim caught me next and both hugged me at the same time, each screaming in a ear.

Then Rachel. "Congrats babe, I can't wait to meet them. Auntie Rach is always offering babysitting."

Sam. "I'm so happy for you." He whispered, "Emily and I have news too, would you mind us stealing your thunder?"

"You wouldn't be stealing it, just sharing it." I winked at him before I was pulled into another set of arms.

Jacob, "Congratulations, but if Rach is baby sitting warn me and I'll go stay with Ness." He teased and got a slap from Rach who wasn't that far away from him.

"Be nice, They'll be your nieces or nephews too you know?"

Quil and Embry kissed my cheeks and both wished me luck.

Jared caught me next, "I'm happy for you honey." He whispered.

Someone caught me from behind and hugged me, finally I was back in familiar arms, Seths.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered, snuggling into my shoulder.

"Hello," I said looking round the room at the pack, all smiling and chatting amongst themselves about the babies. "Shall I tell them?" I asked him.

The room went dead quiet and everyone turned to look at us again. "Tell us what?" Jake asked us.

"We know the sexes." Seth told them.

"Well tell us." Sue said sternly.

"Sure?" I asked teasing them, pulling the envelope out of my back pocket. They all nodded. "Are you absolutely sure?" I asked again.

"Yes!" They all shouted at us.

"I can't open this envelope and read it." I mumbled watching the envelope shaking in my hand.

"Want me to do it?" Seth asked softly.

I shook my head. "Sue?" She looked up at me. "Would you?"


	30. Chapter 28

**Previously..**

"Sure?" I asked teasing them, pulling the envelope out of my back pocket. They all nodded. "Are you absolutely sure?" I asked again.

"Yes!" They all shouted at us.

"I can't open this envelope and read it." I mumbled watching the envelope shaking in my hand.

"Want me to do it?" Seth asked softly.

I shook my head. "Sue?" She looked up at me. "Would you?"

"Of course I will." She grinned standing up and walking over to us. "Actually it would be a honour."

She hugged us both and kissed our cheeks and took the envelope out of my shaking hands. Seth squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm so excited." He whispered.

"Me too." I squeezed his arms that were round me.

Sue stood away from everyone so no one could peer over her shoulder and slowly opened the envelope, she smiled as she opened the piece of paper and looked at Seth and I.

"Does anyone wanna make bets first?" She asked.

"Two boys." Paul called out. "Uncle Paul can then teach them to swear and bully each other and be a pain in the ass for their mama."

"I dare you too," I laughed. "And then this mama will kick Uncle Paul's ass." Everyone laughed at me.

"Two girls," Kim piped up.

"I think one of each." Emily said quietly, clutching her own stomach.

"I think we've got one of each too," Seth said. "Daddy's little princess and mummy's little prince."

"Aww, that would be nice." I smiled squeezing his arms again.

"Okay, okay stop." Sue laughed. "I'm bursting to tell you all."

We all shut up and looked at her again. "One's a little girl." She looked at us again. "And the other is...a little boy." She rushed over to us and pulled us both into a tight hug.

"Congratulations," She whispered through her tears and hugged us both. She placed her hand on my tummy and rubbed gently. "I can't wait to meet them."

"It won't be long mum." Seth laughed, rubbing the tears off her cheeks.

"I'm so excited." I laughed, turning to give Seth a proper hug.

"Me too baby girl." He whispered in my ear.

We was pulled in and out of hugs for the next half hour, and we all just sat round talking.

"So thought of any names yet?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet." Seth answered. "You have to think, we thought we was having one. Now we're having two." He chuckled.

"I have," I whispered. "For a little boy anyway." 

"Really?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I wanted to run it by you first."

"Tell us." Kim said.

"Do you mind?" I asked looking at Seth.

"Not at all." He hugged me tightly.

"Harry," I whispered. "After your dad." I looked at Seth and then at Leah.

"If he was still here he'd be honoured." Sue said quietly.

"Is it okay with you?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, I'm more than okay with it."

"Seth?" I looked at him again, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah," He chuckled, embarrassed. "It's okay with me, I never thought of it. But I love it."

I smiled at him and he pulled me into a hug and then someone else was hugging us, Leah. She was crying in my ear too.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"So definitely a Harry?" I asked, tears in my own eyes.

"Definitely a Harry." Seth kissed my lips softly.


End file.
